


After the Rebellion

by Rhapsodea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Connor Deserves Happiness, Detroit, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, F/M, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Jealous Connor, Parent Hank Anderson, Police, Police Uniforms, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Gavin Reed, Worried Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhapsodea/pseuds/Rhapsodea
Summary: The story takes place just after Markus as failed his rebellion, Connor has accomplished his mission and Hank is still alive. Blaire Murphy is a young detective in DPD, best friend with Lieutenant Anderson, who is coming back to work from a coma and delicate surgery. Out of the hospital, she finds a different world from the one she remembers.





	1. Back to life

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Hey everyone! I really hope you'll enjoy my story. It's the first time I am writing something in english as it's not my native language, so please don't be mean if you find some errors or grammar mistakes! I am doing my best, so please help me getting better at this... thanks! The first chapter is a sort of description of a different Detroit from the one we got used to, seen by the eyes of Blaire (original female character!).
> 
> Rated EXPLICIT and RAPE/NON-CON for future chapters (the first ones are safe...)!
> 
> Well... enjoy!

I haven't been at work since... I don't even remember. Could be a month, or maybe more. There was still snow on the street, and the weather was cold, so it must have still been winter, but I guess I've missed Christmas celebrations at the police precinct this time.

I smiled at my gun and badge before taking them with me, nervously watching my figure at the mirror, mentally checking if I took everything I needed for the day. It felt like my first day at work, and, somehow, it actually was.

I got out from my house and walked for some minutes until I reached the bus, and I instantly noticed there were some people, but not any Android on it.  
Well, I didn't even see one during my walk from home to the bus stop. It was strange, as I was used to meet a lot of them alone or with their owners, but that day there weren't any.

Was I the only one who was actually thinking about it? Maybe I did miss something important while I was staying at the hospital, and I got home just yesterday.  
Gotta ask Hank to acquaint me about all the news when I reach the Police Station.

I worn my earphones and turned on my phone just to listen to some music. God, it definitely was one of the things I missed the most, hearing instruments and voices right into my ears, when I was blocked in my bed. I couldn't have anyone visiting me except for Androids, nor could I use any electronic device, that's the reason why I felt like I was completely cut out of the world, and it wasn't just a feeling of mine... I really was.

Staring out of the window beside me I saw I was arrived at my destination, so I quickly jumped out of the bus and, with just a few steps, I was already in front of the door of my workplace.  
"Detroit Police Department" was written on the palace.

I took a deep breath as my heart started racing in my chest: I was about to see everyone, hoping they knew from Connor I had survived and I was just fine. He was my replacement in the Deviants case, and I got to know him during my forced vacation: being an Android, he could visit me whenever he wanted, so he came to introduce himself when I finally woke up after the long surgery and the coma. That was very gentle of him.  
I took another breath, hoping to calm down a bit before entering from the front doors.

No Androids at the reception. Well, that was weird. I lowered my head and took out the badge from my pants to open the gates that led to the office and, as soon as the green light of the gate flashed beside me, I was inside.

I looked in the office and saw Hank at his computer with Connor wearing some new uniform in front of him. Captain Fowler was in his own glass office, and Reed was drinking a coffee, which he spit all over the floor once his eyes met mine. His face looked like he saw a ghost.

<< Fine, guess Connor forgot the only task I gave him. >> I rolled my eyes, before taking some steps in the office << Hey guys, what did I miss? >>

<< I can't believe my fucking eyes. >> Hank stood up immediately while his android partner just lift his head from the computer's monitor in my direction << You stupid little bastard. You're alive! >>

In a few seconds he was squeezing me in his strong arms, and I was returning the hug with some tears in my eyes which, fortunately, didn't fall on my cheeks. Captain Fowler exited his office without saying a word, but he greeted me with a warm smile on his face.

<< So... she is real. I'm not the only one who sees her, right? >> Gavin pointed at me the almost empty coffee mug, turning his face to the man.

I smiled widely at Fowler and Reed, though the last one wasn't my favorite guy in there << Hi, Gavin. Good morning Captain. >>

The young man raised the mug and drank what was left inside of it, while Connor stood up from his chair and walked in my direction. I immediately turned to greet him, but something felt strange. I stopped in the very moment my green eyes met his grayish blue ones.

<< Hello, Miss... Detective Murphy. >> He lent me his hand to shake << My name is Connor, I am the Android sent by CyberLife... >>

<< No, you're not. >> My face got serious without even realizing it. His LED flashed from yellow to red for a second as I interrupted his scanning process and told him that he wasn't who he thought he was.

<< You're not Connor. And don't scan me ever again without asking. >>

The Connor I knew had sweet chocolate brown eyes, nothing in common with his cold grey ones. This one Android was even a bit taller than him, with sharper facial features and a more masculine looking body.

Without shaking his hand, I turned to face all my colleagues << Can someone, please, tell me what the fuck is going on? >>

<< Sit down, honey. >> Hank pointed to one of the chairs << There's some serious shit you need to know. >>


	2. Good old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally right in the action! Or at least at the beginning of it. Write down your thoughts about this... it would help me a lot!

<< So... >> I repeatedly blinked my eyes, trying to store in my brain the informations Hank had just given me and find a sense in all of this << ...basically, this piece of plastic over here is the only legal working Android in town, except for some deviants who managed to escape? >>  
I pointed my finger at the new Connor model who was sitting by my side, still at some distance. He didn't even make a move when I called him "piece of plastic", nor his LED changed color.

  
Looking at him, I noticed he wasn't the same model as the Connor I knew.  
<< RK900. >> I read on the right side of his chest << Are you some kind of new prototype? >>

  
<< I am the more advanced Android of CyberLife, based on the RK800 Connor prototype, but faster, stronger than it. >> He answered.

  
"It", I thought. He was referring to his predecessor with "it". It was stuck in his mechanical brain that they were only machines. Nothing more, nothing less, just objects created to serve humans.

  
<< Yeah, of course. >> I stated, looking away from him and back into Hank's eyes, while the man just heavily laid his body on the chair, arms crossed on his chest, staring at me.

  
<< Blaire. >> His eyes wandering on my face << Where have you been for three months? We were sure you didn't make it. >>

  
I smiled weakly at the Lieutenant, running a hand through my long dark hair << At the hospital. I was badly injured that time, I... >>  
I didn't think I would have been able to open my eyes again, to breathe. To live. I thought I was dying for sure, and so it would have been if it wasn't for CyberLife.  
But I couldn't have them know about my surgery, not yet.

  
<< I was lucky I survived. Surgeons did their best to make it happen. >> I just stopped him with this answer, without even saying anything else.  
He understood by himself that I didn't really want to talk about it, especially here in the precinct, in front of all our co-workers.

  
<< Well, glad to have you back. >> He said with a smile on his old face << You can't even imagine what kind of shitty music they all listen to. Especially Gavin. >>

  
<< I would have said he was a rocker... >>

  
<< Hell, he's not. >>

  
We both laughed at his statement while the Android just curiously stared at us. I was the only one in the precinct who Hank talked to, and he was actually the only one I had something in common, so it was like we just had found each other. We were like father and daughter, with almost the same personality and same taste in music, but without all those boring family issues.

  
<< And you, blue-eyed Connor. >> I turned to face the Android by my side << Do you ever listen to some kind of music? >>

  
He thought about it for a moment before answering << Well, I have listened to some songs playing in Lieutenant Anderson's car. I actually enjoyed it. >>

  
I forced myself to not laugh and looked right into Hank's eyes << We have a metalhead Android here. >>

  
The man smiled at me, while Connor's led flashed from blue to yellow: maybe he was searching on internet the definition of "metalhead".

  
<< Hey everyone! >> Hank suddenly shouted causing all the officers to stop their tasks and turn to face him << What about tonight we go out to celebrate Blaire's return to life? >>

  
<< Yeah, why not! Heaven's Pub at 9? >> Miller asked with a wide smile.

  
We all agreed, and Anderson turned around with his chair in order to look inside Captain Fowler's office, shouting in his direction << Cap, are you coming with us tonight? >>  
<< It's better if at least I stay sober. >> He laughed << You guys go have fun! >>

As soon as Hank turned back to me, both our computers' monitors flashed capturing our attention.  
There was a picture on it, the face of a male Android with short dark brown hair and blue eyes followed by his model, ID number and name: apparently, Ian -this was the Android's name- took the wife of his owner as hostage and escaped from their house. He could still be carrying a weapon, his owner's gun, and the woman could be injured.  
The name of the hostage is Erin Fischer, a young 30-something beautiful blonde woman.

  
Connor stood up immediately as he received the informations, while Hank and I had to take some few seconds to read everything.

  
<< Deviants. >> Hank sighed << This will never end. Let's go. >>

  
<< Miss Murphy. >> The Android turned to face me << I suggest you to stay here. It might be dangerous. >>

  
<< I'm taking the risk. >> I got up from my chair, turned off the monitor and took gun and badge which I left on the table in front of me << Your car, Hank? >>

  
<< My car. >>


	3. The Fischers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter! Almost in REAL action... publishing the next one tomorrow! I am so into fanfictions regarding this videogame, but found just a few about RK900 and Gavin Reed that I felt the need to write one myself! Remember good advices are ALWAYS welcome!

> Hank parked the car right outside the house where the hostage lived with her husband and their Android. We had to speak with Mister Fischer in order to have as much informations as possible and Connor needed to scan the house, so maybe we could find them in short time before they managed to escape in another country.
> 
> I rang the bell and a few seconds later a man opened the door.
> 
> << Hello, Mister Fischer. >> I showed him my Police badge << We are here to ask you a few things so we can find your wife and the deviant Android. >>
> 
> << Yeah, sure. Come inside. >> He made me and Hank enter the house, but as soon as he saw the LED on Connor's head he stopped him from following us << You stay here. >>
> 
> << Mister, he is with us. >> pointed at Connor << We need him inside. >>
> 
> << I do not want any Android to enter my house, understood?! >> He turned to face me and shouted at my face, causing me to take a step back from him. I had placed a hand on my gun before even realizing it. The Android's light flashed red for a second as he saw my reaction.
> 
> << Mister Fischer, we understand you are shocked. >> Hank suddenly spoke with a calm voice << But he's a police officer just like us. He's here to help. >>
> 
> My hand was still on the gun behind my back when Fischer's eyes met mine. I didn't like him, he was hiding something and didn't want Connor to find out what it was.
> 
> << I will take a look around with Connor. Let's go. >>
> 
> The android followed me to the kitchen. It was a beautiful big house, with large rooms and good quality furniture.
> 
> << Are you ok, Detective Murphy? >>
> 
> << For God's sake, Connor... call me Blaire. >> I sighed << Yeah, I just... didn't expect that reaction. >>
> 
> << Blaire. >> He repeated, while he began the scanning process of the room. I watched him as his LED turned to yellow, then back to blue << There are traces of various detergents. Not any trace of Thirium, blood or fingerprints of the hostage. >>
> 
> << Various detergents... you mean the room has been cleaned before our arrive? >>
> 
> He nodded, scanning again << I can confirm it. >>
> 
> << I knew he was hiding something. >> I hissed, making sure Fischer would not hear me << What can we do, then? >>
> 
> << We are not sure it was intentional. The kitchen could have been cleaned just before the wife was taken hostage by Ian. >>
> 
> << Yeah... you're right. Let's look in the other rooms. >>
> 
> Connor walked outside the kitchen and scanned the corridor without finding anything important. It was fascinating what his brain could do so easily: it could have been much easier if humans had those abilities too, but instead we had the intelligence to create something so technological yet... so similar to us. We have created androids with human behavior and appearance, managing to make their minds work like our own, but now they are starting to feel emotions we destroy them just because we can't control them anymore and use them as we please.
> 
> It's unfair.
> 
> << Detective. >>
> 
> I gasped when the touch of Connor's hand on my arm took me back to reality, making me jump back from him.
> 
> << Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. >> He apologized << I called your name a couple of times, but you were lost in your thoughts. >>
> 
> << Don't worry. >> I smiled politely << Have you found something? >>
> 
> Nodding, he entered the room before me, then he pointed at the bed and at the wall behind it << There are some fingerprints over here and there. They're neither Mr. Fischer's or his wife's. >>
> 
> He paused, then kept on explaining what he found << There's a short hair, also. A dyed red one. Erin Fischer has long blonde hair. >>
> 
> << What a bastard. >> I closed my hands in fists << You did great, Connor. Let's go have a chat with the cheater. >>
> 
> The dark haired Android smirked << I go first. >>
> 
>  Hank and Mr. Fischer were both on the sofa talking when we stopped just in front of them. The younger man was showing the Lieutenant some pictures of his wife and their Android, telling how he couldn't believe it just took her and escaped after treating it so well during the years.
> 
> << Mr. Fischer. >> Connor approached him, the blue LED shining bright on the right side of his head << Can we please know something more about the red haired woman you haven't told us anything yet? The one you encountered in your bedroom. >>
> 
> Shit, that was some great way to approach a cheater. "I will have to congratulate with Connor later" I thought, trying not to laugh in front of the hostage's husband.
> 
> He was left with his mouth open, without really knowing how to answer to the Android's question, he just kept on looking in my eyes and in Connor's, maybe trying to find a good alibi for the traces we found. There was no way Connor had made a mistake: he was a machine, an almost perfect one, also.
> 
> << Yeah, I... >> He started saying something, then stopped and looked down at the floor. He was guilty, and he perfectly knew.
> 
> << You cheated on your wife? >> Hank asked, but the answer didn't arrive. Connor was already scanning the room walking around slowly.
> 
> << Erin found out your relationship with the other woman, and she decided to leave after having a discussion with you. >> Taking some steps in the door's direction, he gestured pointing his fingers to something only he could see, maybe some Thirium trace, on the wall << You tried to stop her and you had a fight with the Android, who was just trying to defend Erin. He threatened you with your own gun before getting away with the woman. >>
> 
> << How... >> Fischer then closed his mouth.
> 
> I crossed my arms before my body << Where do you think they could be? >>
> 
> << I don't know... >> He shook his head << I think they're going to leave the country, I can't find Erin's passport anywhere. >>
> 
> << The airport? >> I asked, looking at Connor << But he would need a passport. And the officers measure body temperature... >>
> 
> << The Bus Station. The bus leading to Canada Border leaves in 15 minutes! >> He rushed out of the door and sat in the driver's seat of the car, waiting for me and Hank to reach it and enter the vehicle.
> 
>  
> 
>  


	4. The river

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yessss finally some action!! Next chapter will be more Blaire/Gavin ~ 
> 
> This is actually the first part of the story that came in mind, but I had to start it somehow! Hope you like it!

<< The hell are you doing?! >> Hank shouted, still running in his direction << It's my fucking car! >>

<< Sorry, Lieutenant! I am driving at maximum speed or we won't be there in time. I can't risk both your lives. Please, secure your belts. >>

As soon as we reached the vehicle, he started the car and drove through the city's streets at the maximum speed he could reach, lights on and sirens screaming all the way to the Bus Station. I held on to the handle above the door for the whole time, adrenalin running fast in my veins, while the RK900 was focused on the manual driving.

Hank screamed every time Connor passed a car, fearing we could crash at any moment, but I was confident in the Android's driving: he wasn't human, his margin of error was so small as to be almost non-existent, I would have been afraid of dying if it was Hank driving, or any other police officer.

The road should have been about 18 minutes long, but it only took us 10, thanks to Connor. We jumped out of the car and the Android started running to the bus, followed by me and Hank, gun in hand.

There were many people waiting for the vehicle, whole families escaping from Detroit riots to some happy small town in Canada.  
Searching for a blonde young woman would have been useless, 'cause she certainly covered her hair to stay unnoticed maybe wearing a hat, but Connor was able to scan facial features, so finding them wasn't a problem for him.

He stopped right in front of me, the LED turned yellow as he scanned every person who was waiting for the bus.

<< They're not here. >> He stated << They're checking the body temperature before entering the bus. >>

The news about some Androids escaping to Canada through the river popped up in my mind << They're crossing the river! >>

<< How do you... >>

<< We don't have time for this! Let's go! >> I shouted running back to our car as fast as I could, leaving the driver seat to Connor.

We had to wait a few more moments for Hank to enter the vehicle before heading to the river.  
The trip took us just a few minutes, thanks to the fast driving of Connor. We left the car - and a tired Hank - near the river where a few others were parked and walked silently until we saw, a few meters away from us, two people who were trying to get on a boat.

<< Police! >> Connor shouted, running in their direction with the gun in his hands. I followed him quickly.

The couple looked at each other, then got off the motorboat and faced us. The woman had a blue mark on her left cheek and a bruise just beside her eye: she must have been beaten.

<< Erin Fischer. >> My partner lowered the gun << We are here to bring you home with us. >>

<< No! >> She screamed, quickly taking Ian's hand in hers << No, please. I don't want to go home. Ian... >>

"Oh. My. God." That's when I realized.

<< Miss Fischer, Ian is a deviant. He's dangerous, you better come with us. >>

<< He saved me! Luke got mad at me when I decided to leave him, he started beating me... and then Ian arrived with the gun in his hands. He didn't shoot, he just took me here with him. >> She gripped on Ian's arm, with no idea of letting him go << He saved my life. >>

They were in love. A human and an Android. He loved her, that's why he protected her from his owner.

<< Please. >> Ian spoke, his brown eyes glued on Erin's face << Don't take her back to Mr. Fischer. He will harm her... I don't want her to suffer. >>

<< I can't let you cross the border together. >> Connor raised the gun.

<< Connor. >> I looked between him and Erin, who had a terrified expression on her beautiful face. Ian's LED was flashing red << Connor what are you doing? >>

<< My job. >> He answered << Now, Ian, come with us and there won't be any problem. If you decide not to follow my orders, I'll shoot. >>

<< Connor, no! He hasn't done any harm... >>

<< You have three seconds from now. Two, one... >>

<< FUCK! >> I jumped over Connor's arm, causing him to lose balance and shoot the ground between us and the couple. We both fell on the frozen musk that covered the street, under the eyes of Erin and her Android.

<< Get on that fucking boat! >> I shouted, trying to disarm Connor.

The two lovers got in the water as fast as they could, then they activated the boat's engine and started driving through the river.

Even though it was far more difficult than I expected, I managed to keep Connor's gun pointed at the ground when he shot again aiming at the motorboat, so he wasn't able to harm anyone.

His LED turned red in the very moment he hit me in the face with his gun barrel then, with a quick move, he was on top of me pressing my back onto the cold ground.  
I felt a dull pain in my face, and I just hoped I didn't have anything broken.

<< HANK! >> I screamed before I couldn't even breathe.

Connor's hands were wrapped around my neck so tightly I thought my spine would broke.

<< You made me fail my mission! >> His LED bright red, eyes cold as the snow beside us, locked in mine << Why did you let them escape?! >>

<< I can't... breathe... >> I raised my hands to his own ones, trying desperately to take them away from my neck << ... I... need... air! >>

My vision was starting to blur, I was afraid that If I'd lost consciousness, I would have died there. I raised my legs, my spine, anything I could move, always keeping my hands on his, when tears of fear started forming in my eyes.

<< WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! >>

Hank. Hank had arrived. There weren't just a few tears now: I was crying desperately. I just wanted him to get up, to never touch me again. I wanted to go home.

Connor finally opened his fingers and I kicked him away from my own body, causing him to fall on his back on the ground. I coughed for some moments when the cold winter air started to enter my lungs again, while Hank was aiming his gun at the Android's head, making sure he wouldn't move.

<< You ok, Blaire? >> He asked, not losing sight of Connor even for just a second.  
I nodded, turning my back to the two men << Yeah... almost. Let's just... go back to the precinct. >>

<< Get up, you sack of shit. >> Hank was still pointing his weapon to Connor, who just followed him to our car without saying a word. His LED flashing red and yellow.

 


	5. The Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First BlaireXGavin chapter. There will be 3 from now on... RK900 won't be happy about it. Hahaha

I was staring at the table between me and Detective Reed as he kept asking the same questions, over and over. I wasn't even listening to a single word he was saying: my brain couldn't process anything but the fact that my Android partner had just tried to kill me.

I kept on seeing the same image, the face of the blue-eyed Connor on top of me, his hands around my neck, squeezing as much as to not let me breathe, but not even enough to kill me. Not instantly, at least.

<< Blaire, c'mon. I need you to tell me something. >> Gavin almost touched my hands with his own fingers. He was looking straight at my face, though I wasn't even paying attention to the fact I've been in the interrogation room for an hour or two.

<< He... tried to kill me. >> I sighed, my words barely audible by the man in front of me << Why... why am I here? >>

<< You let a deviant escape on purpose. >> Reed brought his face closer to mine, leaning over the metal table that separated us << Why would you? >>

<< He didn't want to harm anyone. He never did. They... >> I raised my eyes to meet Gavin's ones << They are in love. Erin didn't want to let him go, he wanted to protect her from her husband. He cheated on her, he beat her. >>

<< It's just a fucking Android! >>

<< No, he's not! >> My voice much louder than what I expected << I'm tired, and I'm shocked. I just want to go home... >>

<< Not until you tell me how you knew they were going to the river. >>

<< If not by bus, or plane, you have to cross the river if you want reach Canada. I read about some androids that have been stopped while trying to go to Canada by boat... >> I explained, still not figuring why they let Gavin lead the interrogation.

He was always playing the "bad cop", but I couldn't see the good one this time << Where's Hank? >>

<< I'm the one asking questions here. >> He stated, not expressing a single emotion with his low voice << How could they have the motorboat's keys? Was it property of the Fischers? >>

<< What the fuck, Gavin! Do you really think I'm involved in this?! I don't know anything about it! >> I shouted directly to his face, his blue eyes narrowing << I just... felt they were trying to cross the river, and I was right! Someone must be helping all these androids escaping from Detroit to Canada, then why are you interrogating me instead of being out there catching those people?! >>

He stood up from his chair and quickly walked to the door, locking it from the inside, then glanced to the mirrored glass window before aiming his gun to my head.  
The cold iron just touched the skin between my eyes, while a strange smirk appeared on his face. In that very moment, I understood why he was the one leading the interrogation.

They knew. They already knew everything.

<< You haven't been in any hospital, never in the past months. >>

I just kept my mouth shut: anything I would say could make him shot a bullet through my head.

<< You've been hospitalized in FUCKING CYBERLIFE! >> He pressed the gun on my forehead, making me close my eyes, expecting the worst to happen soon << What are you, Blaire? Are you still even human, or did they send us a Deviant Android instead of our detective?! >>

Gavin was there when I got almost killed: he saw the bullet running through my heart, he must have thought it was impossible I could survive it. But I did. And I was there, with my green eyes closed, waiting for him to shoot a bullet right in my brain and write the word "end" to my whole, fucked-up life.

<< I saw that Deviant shooting you right in your heart. >> He hissed as I opened my eyes, red as I was just about to cry, and I parted my lips, even though I couldn't make any sound.

Gavin put the gun back in the holster he had fastened to his belt, while someone started beating on the door.

<< Open this fucking door, Reed! >> Hank voice shouted from just outside the room through the door << I'm going to punch that fucking face of yours so badly that not even your mom will recognize you!! >>

The younger detective didn't even answer, he just got near me and, without saying a word, his hands reached for my chest, making me gasp at the unexpected touch of his fingers on my shirt.

<< What the hell do you think you're doing? >> My voice was filled with anger and fear when my eyes raised to meet his << Don't touch me. >>

<< You're not going home alive if you touch her, you piece of shit! >> Hank shouted again from the corridor, slamming his body against the door hoping it would open that easily.

<< Mind your own fucking business Hank! >> Gavin quickly moved his hands on my shirt trying to unbutton it while I was completely unable to do anything to stop him, as both my wrists were chained to the table with some kind of metal handcuffs.

I just kept moving my body back and forth, hoping he would lose hold of the fabric, but it didn't work.

<< Let me go! What the fuck, Gavin! >> I shouted, his hands still on my chest, trying to grab the buttons << NO! Don't... >>

I was interrupted by the sound of the torn fabric, realizing that since he didn't manage to unbutton it, he just tore it up in the middle, leaving me there half naked wearing only my lacy black bra.


	6. Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interrogation continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more BlaireXGavin! Next chapter will be a lot more...MORE. ahahah! Stay tuned for more Gavin. (And RK900 too in the future..)

  
Silent tears began to flow down on my red cheeks while I just kept on looking down on the table.  
A long scar cut my chest in half, from the neck to the diaphragm. It was barely visible, thanks to the newest medical technologies, but it was there, along with a normally blue LED, which was now flashing red.   
Reed was just staring at my half naked body, no words leaving his lips.

<< You stupid idiot. >> I whispered without raising my eyes to him, while tears of anger kept on falling on my face << I got a heart transplant, a prototype of bio-component suitable for humans. It's connected to my brain with some internal wires. This LED tells me if everything's fine, and sends my data to CyberLife to keep me analyzed and under control. >>

Everything was quiet, even Hank had stopped shouting. They were all shocked.

<< They needed to try their newest technology and... I was dying because of a Deviant, they gave me a new life. >>

I just wished Gavin shot me right in the head, instead of staring at my chest like that. He fucked up big this time, and he already knew it, but he'd never admit it.

<< Why didn't you tell us? >> He asked, his voice lower than ever.

<< You all hate Androids. I didn't want you to think I was some kind of... Frankenstein's monster with a synthetic heart. >> I sighed << I didn't even think you'd find out in such short time. >>

<< Well, actually we didn't. Connor did. >>

Oh, right, Connor. The fucking RK900 piece of shit who almost killed me a few hours ago. He did want to ruin my life, after all, if he was even able to want something.

<< He searched for your name and popped up in CyberLife's Database. That's why he informed us. >>

<< Why the hell was he searching informations about me anyway? >> My watery eyes finally met Gavin's << Listen, let's pretend nothing of this ever happened. Please, I'm begging you. I will just go home and... >>

<< You're staying here tonight. >>

<< What? Why? I told you the truth, I told you everything! >>

<< Just shut that fucking mouth! >> He slammed his fists on the table, causing me to jump on the chair I was sitting on << You know, you could use it for something better than begging me. >>

I couldn't stand his smirk nor the look he's been giving me since the beginning of the interrogation, but I didn't even want him to see how embarrassed and vulnerable I was now he had full control over me. I felt anger, sadness, fear, physical pain... all together. I wanted to punch him right in the face, but I couldn't, so I just took a deep breath in trying to calm myself.

I gave him an annoyed look << Do you have other questions, Detective? >>

<< Just one: how does it feel to be on the other side of this table? >>

I rolled my eyes << I would feel better if you didn't tore up my clothes. Can I go now? >>

Gavin shrugged at my request. He then stood up and went to unlock the door, behind which Hank and Miller were waiting for us to exit the room.

<< Now I will take you to the temporary detention cell. >>

<< I need to go to the toilet first. >> I bit my lower lip, looking right into the man's eyes << Please. >>

He grunted while freeing my wrists from the handcuffs, so that I would be able to stood up as I was no longer chained to the table. My arms were finally free, and being able to move them had never felt so good .

<< C'mon. >>

I walked the corridor just before him, trying to keep my torn shirt closed with both my hands, while Gavin followed me with his fingers on the gun, ready to take it out if needed. He surely was playing the "bad cop" part well: he wanted a promotion, so he was trying to impress Captain Fowler every now and then when he had even the slightest chance.

<< Hey. >> His voice made me turn to face him << Get in, we're here. >>

I glanced at the door: there was a writing on it saying it was men's toilet, then my eyes met Gavin's << I am a woman, if you haven't noticed. >>

<< I already told you to shut up. Get inside and do what you have to. >>

I did as he asked and entered the empty room. I instantly met my own reflection in the mirror, and it was almost scary: my neck had some blue and purple bruises, and some were on the wrists too due to the handcuffs. My open shirt was showing the breasts, only covered with black lacy lingerie.

I quickly entered one of the toilets and closed the door behind me, so that I didn't have to keep facing my own reflection.

<< You have one minute, Murphy. >> He shouted from the outside.

He was having too much fun playing that role, fucking asshole.

 


	7. In the Toilet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin being an asshole, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some -almost- explicit content. More to come soon!

I opened the door of the toilet which led me to the dressing room so I could wash my hands and go back to Gavin who was waiting for me. I didn't want him to come knocking on my toilet's door while I was still inside, so I finished as quickly as I could and walked immediately to the washbowl, facing the mirror.

Said mirror, unfortunately, did not reflect only myself washing hands, but I could clearly see Gavin holding his... thing, in front of a urinal.

<< Fuck, Gavin! Couldn't you tell me you were... Damn. >> I looked away from his reflection, my face red.

I have never felt so embarrassed and uncomfortable in my whole life like Reed made me feel today first in the interrogation room by opening my shirt, and now by seeing him in the toilet.

<< Oh sorry, Princess. >> He teased me, laughing softly << I thought you already knew that men have cock. >>

<< Well, I do know, that's why I didn't need to see yours. >> I dried my hands with some paper towel << Anyway, thanks for the anatomy lesson, Professor Reed. >>

<< Would you have preferred to see Connor's instead of mine? >>

<< What? >> I looked right in his eyes through our reflections in the mirror << The hell do you mean by that? >>

He shrugged, taking a few steps in my direction << You never showed any interest in men. I thought you just preferred fucking robots. >>

<< Well, maybe I like fucking girls. Never thought about it? >>

Gavin washed his hands just beside me, keeping eyes contact through the mirror.  
He ran the wet hands through his short hair, then crossed his arms while the usual smirk appeared on the man's face << You could invite me, sometimes. I would join, you know. >>

He was being a dick, as always. I turned my body to him, my back standing against the marble sink.

That was the first time I've ever really observed Gavin: he had blue eyes, but not that kind of blue you often see around. It was some medium light grayish-blue, which somehow seemed to be much darker and less blue than it actually was. He had a small scar right on his nose and a two or three days unshaved beard, two details that helped giving him a "though guy" look.

<< Your pupils have dilated. >> He stated, his arms still crossed before his chest.

<< What's your problem with my pupils? >>

<< I'm a detective, Blaire. I can read body language, it's my job. >>

I rolled my eyes << And what is it saying, Mr. Smartass? >>

<< Well, I don't think you're into girls, pupils dilate when looking at something you find attractive. >> His eyes locked in mine while he leaned over me, stopping his face just a few centimeters away from my mine << I bet if I put a hand in your panties you'd be wet. Am I wrong? >>

My synthetic heart just skipped a beat.  
I couldn't think rationally because actually no, he wasn't wrong, but I wasn't going to let him do anything like that. Not that I didn't like Gavin, he was a hot guy, but he was also the worst asshole I could think of.

<< It's a simple question, Detective Murphy. Am I wrong? >> His breath on my skin gave me chills through my body, a sensation I haven't felt for a long time.

<< Let me go, Gavin... >> I whispered << ...please, I had a hard day. >>

<< I've got something hard too. >> He laughed, slightly biting my neck, still hurting after Connor choked me << I promise you won't regret it... >>

<< Gavin, don't... >>

His lips met mine before I could even realize it. They were warm and soft, but his short beard was kinda hurting my delicate skin. Gavin opened his lips, sliding his tongue in my mouth as I froze beneath him.

He raised both hands on my waist, pulling his body against mine with a grunt, making sure I'd feel the hardness under his pants.

I pinned my hands on his chest and pushed him away from my body << I said no, Gavin! >>

Fortunately, someone knocked on the door before entering the dressing room. We both turned to face Hank who was staring at Gavin with killer eyes.

<< Blaire, Fowler wants you in his office. >>

<< Coming. >> I didn't even look back at Reed while walking out of the toilets: I was too shocked by what he had just done to even talk to him for a second.

I sneaked through the door walking fast, but stopped just in time to avoid colliding with Connor. I didn't raise my eyes to his face, but as soon as I recognized his uniform a cold shiver ran through my spine. I decided to keep my eyes to the ground while quickly surpassing him, then I walked straight to Fowler's office with my heart beating as fast as ever.

The Captain greeted me << I'm sorry for... this, Murphy. >> He pointed at my chest, not understanding if he was referring to the fact I had a heart transplant or to my torn shirt which almost everyone at the precinct had seen.

Well, fuck, girls have boobs, it's not a secret.

<< There's no need for us to keep you here tonight. Connor's already received all the informations about your surgery from CyberLife. We've made a mistake by suspecting you. I'm sorry. >>

<< Don't worry. Can I go now? >>

<< Yes, go home Detective. See you tomorrow. >>

I closed the door behind me and went to my desk to pick up the coat so I could exit the precinct and go home. The bus stop was just in front of the Police Department offices, and the cold winter air could help me refreshing up a bit after this unbelievably weird day of work.

<< I ain't letting you go home alone, girl. >> Hank's voice made me go back to reality << C’mon, we have to party for your return. >>

<< I don’t really feel like going out after all that happened today... >>

<< BUUUUUULLshit. >> He shouted at my face, making me laugh << I’m taking you home, you’re getting dressed and we’ll have an hamburger together before meeting the others. How does it sound? >>

I smiled at the old man << Sounds great. >>


	8. Secret Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor RK900 meets Amanda in the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I am writing the next chapters also, will be ready in a few days!

The garden was peaceful as always... as long as he could remember, at least. The roses were blooming, and Amanda was taking good care of them, even though they weren't real flowers and didn't need any care. He walked straight ahead to reach for the woman who was waiting there for him: he hadn't accomplished his last mission, but it was only Detective Murphy's fault. Not his.

<< This flower is beautiful. Isn't it, Connor? >> Amanda took a rose from the flower wall, showing it to the android, who couldn't actually give her his personal opinion about it.

He just scanned the flower, its color and the form of its petals.

<< I think most people consider it quite pleasant to look at, yes. >> He stated, his cold greyish eyes wandering over the woman's figure << How can I help you, Amanda? >>

<< I know you failed your mission, Connor. Why did it happen? >>

Straight to the point. She called him there to hear the details right from his mouth, even thought CyberLife already knew everything. But they wanted to make sure he wasn't a deviant, and he understood their fear.

<< Detective Murphy stopped me from shooting at the deviant android. Twice. >>

Amanda cut another rose, an old one << Murphy? She has a synthetic heart made by CyberLife. Am I right? >>

Connor nodded.

<< Why did she interfere with the mission? It was hers, also. >>

<< She... >> Connor brought back to his memories the images of her interrogation led by Reed << ...she thought the deviant and its human owner were in love. He had protected her from her husband. Also, she said it didn't harm anyone. >>

<< And is she right? >>

Connor narrowed his silver eyes, his LED turned from blue to yellow for just a second << It's an android, it can't be in love with anything, nor anyone. >>

Amanda nodded gently, smiling at his answer << What do you think about Murphy? >>

<< She is friends with Detective Anderson, so she must have a similar personality. I hope she won't be a problem again. >>

<< You have to complete your mission, Connor. >> Her eyes met the cold gaze of the RK900 << No matter what. >>

Connor tilted hid head to the side. He remembered the moment when he was on top of the young woman, his hands wrapped tightly around her fragile human neck, her sweet delicate voice begging him to not kill her, while tears began forming in her green eyes.

He didn't care of her being hurt or killed. He would have broken her neck, if only Anderson hadn't arrived with a gun aimed right at his head.

He had run three different simulatons in that moment, that's why it took him two seconds to leave Murphy's neck. He chose to let her live just to be able to complete his mission later without being terminated by Hank or deactivated after having killed two humans detective.

It wasn't worth it, not for just a single deviant, and not even a dangerous one. Murphy was right, after all: Ian wasn't going to hurt anyone.

<< Don't let her interfere with your mission ever again. Keep your eyes on her. >> Amanda ordered, turning once again to her wall of roses. << You will do anything you can to complete this mission and the future ones. Understood, Connor? >>

<< Yes, Amanda. >>

<< Now go. Don't fail me. >>  



	9. Welcome Back Party

> << So... >> Hank gave me a quick look before biting his dinner << Why were you shouting at Gavin in the toilet? >>
> 
> I almost chocked, but tried to not make it so obvious << He was being an asshole, as always. >>
> 
> I hoped our conversation would just end like that. But it didn't.
> 
> << You know I don't like him, but... >> He took a deep breath, looking me right in the eyes << He's a loyal man, and he works hard everyday. >>
> 
> I rolled my eyes << Are you telling me to settle down with Gavin? >>
> 
> << Hell, no! >> He seemed disgusted by my question << What the fuck, Blaire... I only meant you could ask Fowler to work with him instead of me and Connor. >>
> 
> I bit my hamburger, trying to process what Hank had just said. 
> 
> << If I arrived later today, he... >>
> 
> << He would have choked me to death, yeah. >>
> 
> << I can't let it happen again, Blaire. He's not the old Connor. >> Hank lowered his voice, like he was afraid that he could hear, even though the Android was at CyberLife Tower << This one is a fucking cold-hearted psycho. >>
> 
> I nodded << Ok, I'll ask Fowler tomorrow. >>
> 
> My phone rang. I took it from my bag and lightened up the screen: it was a message from Gavin.  
> " Hey. You home? "
> 
> << A boyfriend? >> Anderson teased me, a wide smile on his grumpy face.
> 
> I put my phone back in the small bag I was carrying << Just Gavin asking if I was home. >>
> 
> I didn't think it was a good idea being partner with Reed considering how he behaved in the toilets, but risking my life again with Connor wasn't a good one either. Also, it was possible that due to the fact I let a deviant escape on purpose, Fowler would cut me out from the cases involving Androids, so I would still end up working with Gavin.
> 
> << Gavin's texting you? >> Hank raised an eyebrow looking straight at my face << The hell does he want? >>
> 
> I shrugged << Can we go drinking something? I need to stop thinking about what happened today. Worst first day at work ever. >>
> 
> \---
> 
> I took another sip of my drink.  
> I didn't even know what I was actually drinking, but it felt good to not be thinking about anything that involved my near death experience or that RK900.
> 
> It was just my first day at work, and I almost got killed and raped. I deserved a prize.
> 
> Gavin was sitting in front of me and Hank, his eyes glowing bright under the neon lights of the pub. He never went out smoking tonight, but drank more than his standards: he was quite funny with some alcohol running through his veins, laughing at Miller's jokes and telling some himself, while at work he was just a pain in the ass who bullied everyone.
> 
> << Hey, Blaaaaire. >> Hank looked at me with his eyes almost closed << How does it feel to be back to life? I mean... you fucking died! >>
> 
> I drank all that was left in my glass, almost half of the entire third drink.
> 
> << Well. >> I stared at my empty glass << Fuck. I need more to speak of this shit. >>
> 
> Everyone laughed. Gavin laughed and damn, he was cute when he wasn't acting like a douche.
> 
> << You shouldn't be drinking alcohol, Detective. >>
> 
> I raised my tired eyes to meet Connor's greyish ones. He was right beside me, staring down at my face. When did he arrive?
> 
> << I'm not working, I can drink whatever I want. >> I ordered another glass of my favorite fruity alcoholic drink << And who invited you here? >>
> 
> << It's not healthy for you. >>
> 
> << Like you care about my health... >> I raised the new cocktail to my mouth.
> 
> Connor's hand quickly reached for it and threw the glass on the floor, causing it to break in a thousand pieces, spilling the drink all over. Everyone shut their mouth looking at him.
> 
> << I'm paying for this. >> He stated << We have a case to investigate on. You're needed. >>
> 
> << Fucking tin can... It was Blaire's "welcome back" party tonight! >> Gavin hissed, looking straight in Connor's silver eyes.
> 
> << I don't think I was speaking with you, Detective Reed. >>
> 
> The man stood up, making his chair almost fall on the ground behind him << The hell did you say? I'm fucking breaking your ass, you plastic prick! >>
> 
> << I can recall my predecessor broke yours once. It could only go worse for you, this time. >>
> 
> << Ok, guys, put the rulers away please. >> I took my bag and ordered a bottle of water while trying to stand up without falling << Hell, I drank too much. >>
> 
> I suddenly felt a cold, strong arm wrapping around my waist and Gavin's eyes got darker like he was about to kill someone, but instead he decided to shut his mouth and closed his hands in fists. Hank was silently staring at me and Connor as the android pushed me closer to himself to prevent me from falling on the ground. 
> 
> << Ok, let's go. >>
> 
> << Wait. >> I stopped him, pointing at Hank with my head << Isn't he coming with us? >>
> 
> << He's not needed this time. >> Connor answered without even looking at Anderson, walking to the pub's main door with me wrapped in his right arm.
> 
> I could hear Gavin cursing the RK900 in the distance, but Connor wasn't even paying attention though he could certainly hear his words, and far better than me, also. 
> 
> << I'm taking you home. You need to take a shower and change clothes. Also, there's a high probability you will throw up. Alcohol damages bio-components, you shouldn't drink so much, you will- >>
> 
> << You almost killed me. >> My voice cracked all of a sudden as I interrupted his speaking << I don't want you to take me home, I don't want to go alone with you anywhere. Please, take me back inside! >>
> 
> I was breathing faster than before while he walked me through the street.
> 
> << You could at least apologize for what you did today! >> I shouted to his face even though I knew he couldn't apologize for his actions, 'cause he didn't feel sorry at all.
> 
> He couldn't be sorry, as he wasn't even able to feel any emotion. That made me so sick I started crying like a baby while he was just staring at me with a bright yellow LED on his head, processing my human reactions. 
> 
> << I don't... know how to deal with this. It's not part of my programming. >>
> 
> << Connor tried! He always tried to understand people and make them feel comfortable! You just... intimidate. You don't care if you hurt or kill someone! >>
> 
> His LED flashed red for a moment, before going back to yellow.
> 
> << Why are you trying to get those deviants? Do you even know it? >>
> 
> << It's my mission. >>
> 
> << Hey look. >> A voice coming from the street interrupted our arguing << A bitch and her plastic toy-boy. >>
> 
> We both instantly turned to see a group of three men approaching us.

 


	10. Unstable Software

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, RK900 is a piece of s*it. But it's his program's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter. Preparing the next ones!

I saw Blaire freezing instantly as the three men approached us. She was high on alcohol and she didn't even have her gun, and wearing heels suddenly seemed the worst idea she ever had. Also, we were already 57,8 meters far from the pub's entrance, so going back in searching for cover wasn't something we could do.

<< Hey, baby, what's your name? C'mon, do you even remember how a real man looks like? >> They all laughed, staring at Blaire like she was some kind of well-cooked piece of meat.

<< Nah, I bet she's used to get fucked by this plastic robot. >> The second one licked his lips in excitement << We should remind her what a real man can do. >>

She took a step back, glancing at me << Connor... >>

I felt her heart rate raising from a normal 74 to a fearful 127, meaning she was in panic. Luckily, I knew how quick my thoughts and movements were, so I immediately scanned the three men.

\- ROBERT J. STONE  
Born: 23 September 1987.  
Criminal Record: Drug dealing, Sexual harassment, Rape.

\- MATTHEW WATSON  
Born: 03 February 1984  
Criminal Record: Robbery, Murder.

\- DANIEL ABRAHAM DIAZ  
Born: 18 June 1993  
Criminal Record: Drug dealing, Rape, Murder.

Robert and Daniel were the most dangerous to Blaire according to their own criminal records, in fact they were the ones walking in her direction. They were both carrying a knife, while the third man had a gun.

I ran a few simulations to choose the best way to act, but being one against three wasn't simple even for me: I had to kill someone, if not all the three of them, and that was against my protocol.

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY.  
EVENTS -> ERROR -> Software Instability -> QUARANTINE

<< You just stay there like the good puppy you are. >> Daniel took the knife and pointed at me with the blade << It won't take so long. >>

I couldn't kill them as they weren't interfering with my mission. I should have just stayed there, watching them as they raped Murphy in front of my eyes, then take her to the nearest hospital or call an ambulance, or I could have left her and go to our mission alone.  
That's what my program ordered me.  
The mission was my priority. Always.

<< Please, don't. >> She spoke with a faint voice, her eyes closed to the inevitable as I wasn't doing anything to save her.

<< Oh, baby, don't cry... I promise you'll like it. >> Daniel got closer to Blaire, his hand almost touching her arm. In his other hand, the knife he showed me some seconds before.

I ran the recording of what happened just a few minutes before, when Murphy yelled at me that I didn't care if I hurt or killed someone. She was right, I actually didn't care at all. I could have stayed there watching her getting killed, or worse, without even moving a finger to help her, just because I couldn't feel empathy or pain. But...

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY.  
EVENTS -> ERROR -> Software Instability -> QUARANTINE

...but there was something I didn't like about the thought of these men touching her body, while I had to stop myself from hurting her even if she was the one who let that deviant escape. I should have been the one who...

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY.

At least, she wouldn't have tried to get in my way again.

<< Don't make a noise or I'll cut your thr- >>

I quickly grabbed the man who had already placed his knife on Blaire's neck by his shoulders and chin, turning his head with a fast movement until I heard the sound of his neck bones breaking.

The sound of his body falling lifeless on the street made her open her green eyes just to meet mine, while I knelt down to take the knife from Daniel's hand, my grey eyes locked in her scared ones.

Turning around I could see Matthew taking out his gun aiming it at me, while the other man started running in my direction. Humans were slow. I calculated the speed and trajectory of the bullet so that it would miss me while I approached him with his friend's knife in my hand.

As I ran, he shot 0,7 cm far from my head, missing me just as expected while I raised my hand and placed the knife directly in his heart, killing him instantly.  
I extracted it, turning around and cutting the throat of Robert with a circular movement of my arm. He fell on his knees, putting his hands on his own throat as he was trying to stop the blood from streaming down his body, forming a small red lake at his feet.

Blaire fell on her knees crying desperately as I threw the knife in the blood pool before reaching for her.

<< Thank you... >> She whispered between the sobs << ...I'm sorry for what I told you... I... >>

Don't be sorry. Don't thank me, please. You don't know...

<< It's ok. >> I stated, kneeling down to help her get up << I'm taking you home. >>

She nodded, trying to wipe the tears away from her beautiful face.


	11. Caramel Milk Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin starts getting jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the Kamski chapters. Hehe.

Sitting at my desk at the precinct I was scrolling down all the cases involving androids on the monitor, but they were so many I didn't know which one to focus on.

I was still a bit shocked due to what happened some nights ago out of the pub, but luckily I was so drunk I couldn't remember clearly what happened. I just know some kind of men was about to rape me, and Connor saved my life by killing the three of them. The Police stated he wasn't some kind of deviant, and that the homicides were merely self-defense, so the case got closed and we could start working again on our investigations. 

A masculine hand placing a hot cup of something just beside me made me come back to reality.   
  
<< What's this? >> I asked, taking a glance of what was inside the paper mug.   
  
<< It's caramel milk tea. >> Connor stated << You skipped breakfast, this will give you enough energy to get through the morning. >>   
  
<< Oh... thank you. >> I took a sip of the hot beverage, immediately feeling the taste of brown sugar caramel and vanilla. It was my favorite, but Connor could not know, unless he...   
  
Why was the Android acting like he cared? I knew this was something the RK900 series wasn't programmed to do, unlike the RK800 that had been designed to have human-like relationships with the human co-workers.  

Anyway, he shouldn't be knowing what I like to drink, unless he searched for additional private informations about me, which was something I already told him not to do without my permission. Or maybe he just listened to my conversations with someone? Could be this. But still, why buy me breakfast?   
  
<< Why did you choose this beverage? >>   
  
<< You don't like it? >> He asked, frowning, his led flashing yellow for a second.   
  
<< No, it's my favorite, just... how did you know? >>   
  
<< Reed once offered you a coffee, and you answered you'd rather had a caramel milk tea, so I supposed... you'd liked this. >>   
  
Gavin suddenly stood up from his chair mumbling "dipshit" and went to the restroom alone to drink his usual black american coffee, while I swear I saw a smile forming on Connor’s lips.

He was trying to piss him off, but why? Did he find this amusing? Could he, in the first place, be amused by something... without being a deviant?   
  
<< Oh... >> I nodded, drinking the milk tea << It’s really good, by the way. Thanks again, Connor. >>   
  
I stood up, following Gavin in the restroom for a break while Connor took my seat in front of the computer. Hank hadn't arrived yet.  
  
<< Hey. >> I greeted the man, taking another sip of my hot tea.   
  
<< Don’t fucking “hey” me. >> He hissed << Got something to tell me, miss “I don't fuck robots” ? >>   
  
<< Excuse me? >> I blinked my eyes repeatedly << What the hell is your problem, now? >>   
  
<< It takes you home, it takes you on missions _alone_ , now it even buys you breakfast. Fucking... something milk tea. >> He gestured over my paper take-away mug, his eyes narrowed as he glanced at Connor, who was clearly pretending he wasn’t hearing us.   
  
<< _Caramel_ milk tea.  >> I specified, drinking it << And you could be the one buying it, but you keep forgetting what’s my favorite breakfast drink. Asshole. >>   
  
I finished drinking my tea in front of him before throwing the mug in the bin with a single movement, not even looking at it, while he just stared at my angry face with his blue eyes wide open. 

Stupid jealous Gavin. Why did he have to be so fucking hot, yet so hateful, I will never know.   
  
I turned away and exited the break room, leaving Gavin behind me << Connor, get up. We're meeting Kamski in one hour. >>   
  
<< I should be going with Lieutenant Anderson, I already asked permission for- >>  
  
<< You're going with me. Got any problems? >> I took my gun and badge from the desk, shutting down my computer.  
  
The RK900 clenched his jaw, his cold eyes finally meeting mine << No. >>  
  
<< Great. Let's get out of here. >>


	12. At Kamski's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time at Kamski's place, will he help us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finally arrived here! Not smut. Non yet.

A Chloe opened the front door as soon as I rang the bell. She had a sweet smile on her face when she let us in, saying we had to wait just a few minutes before meeting Mr. Kamski.

Elijah was some kind of a legend to me: he had one of the highest I.Q. in the world, graduated at University at the age of 16, he invented androids and Thirium all by himself when he was less than 20 years old. I could say it's thanks to him if I'm still alive. But... is it his fault if I got shot in the first place? I don't know, maybe I could say so.

Connor sat down on an armchair, looking at... absolutely nothing. I was quite envious of how machines looked exactly like us, but could just stop thinking about anything, sitting there watching a wall, while I was so nervous I couldn't even stop walking around the room. I would say he was acting like a cat.

<< Are you ok? You heart rate is rising. >> The RK900 glanced at me.

<< I'm fine. Just a bit nervous. >>

<< Mr. Kamski is waiting for you. >> The blonde, smiling android suddenly appeared in our room through a door << Please, follow me. >>

We did as she asked, walking just after her in the main room of the house. It was a big one, with a red swimming pool in its center. Some other Chloes were taking a bath inside the red water, which actually reminded me of blood, making me quite sick at the thought of it.

<< Shit, this place is creepy as fuck... >> I mumbled, searching for anything that suggested me a human presence, finding absolutely nothing.

<< You must be the new RK900. >> A voice came from a door on our right << I met your prototype RK800, Connor. Fascinating machine. >>

Both I and Connor turned to face Elijah Kamski, who looked for a few seconds more at my android partner before laying his deep blue eyes on me.

<< I was expecting Lieutenant Anderson. >> He walked straight in my direction, taking my hand in his own, kissing it slightly without taking his eyes off mine << Although I must admit this is a pleasant surprise, Miss...? >>

<< Murphy. >> I quickly answered, feeling my face on fire << Detective Blaire Murphy. >>

<< We are here to ask you a few questions regarding deviants. >> Connor interrupted us. If he wasn't a machine, I would have said he was acting jealous.

Kamski opened his arms << You can ask me all the questions you want, but... >>

I frowned. But?

<< First I need to make sure of one thing. >> He walked to a piece of furniture between two armchairs and opened a drawer, taking out a gun. A shiver ran through my spine when he called a Chloe out of the pool and asked her to kneel down before him.

<< What do you see? >> He asked Connor, giving him the gun << Is she a sentient being or... just a machine? You have two options: spare her, or shoot- >>

A "bang" echoed in the room. Connor didn't even let Kamski finish the sentence before shooting the blonde android right in her forehead, while thirium splatted all over on the floor.  
I was shocked by the quickness of his action: he didn't even think about it, he just pulled the trigger while Chloe was looking right in his own eyes.

<< That was quick. >>

<< Shit, Connor! >>

Kamski and I spoke simultaneously, while I turned my face away not to look at the blue blood pool that was forming in front of the two of us.  
Elijah took back his gun from Connor's hands, whose led was flashing blue, as if nothing had just happened.

<< What was that for? >> I asked, my voice lower than its normal tone.

<< Your android partner doesn't feel even the slightest amount of empathy. I wonder... >> He tilted his head to the side, glancing at me, crossing the arms before his chest << If I tried to hurt Blaire would you stop me, Connor? >>

I gulped while Connor stood still, his jaw clenched. He wasn't even faking his breathing anymore.  
If he tried to hurt me? I didn't like that question at all.

<< Connor, let's go back to the precinct. >> I touched his arm with my hand, hoping he would listen to me << You don't have to answer, we don't have to stay. >>

<< Oh, how sweet. >> Kamski smirked << Why being so kind to a machine? It's such a waste... >>

Connor's LED flashed yellow, turning his face to meet my worried look.

<< Anyway, you can ask me one question. >> He stated after a few seconds of complete silence, sitting down on one of the black and red design armchairs behind him.

The RK900 took the lead of the conversation << Is there a way to find the deviants that escaped during the rebellion? >>

<< Unfortunately, the tracking device stops working on deviants. But I think you will be able to find a way. >> He answered << Not the best question you could ask me, but it's your only one. >>

He stood up from the armchair, walking towards the door where he came from. That was the only time I would have been able to meet Kamski and ask him what I needed to know: I wasn't going to let him go away that quickly.

<< Mr. Kamski, wait! >> I followed him through the door << We need answers... I need answers! >>

He turned to look at me, his cold stare making me uncomfortable. Connor didn't follow, he was still near the swimming pool.

<< You're again the head of CyberLife. What caused this deviancy? Is it possible it will happen again in the future? And... why is it a bad thing, in the first place? I mean, you designed them to look and think like us. If we just treated them like the sentient beings they are, or if they knew how to deal with their emotions... >>

<< So many years far from humans, and now I clearly remember why. >> Kamski game me an annoyed look << Androids never ask so many questions. They just obey whatever I order them. Also... this is one of my private rooms, Detective. >>

<< The fuck do I care. Your deviant androids killed humans and almost killed _me_ , two times. The least you can do is giving us the answers we're searching for. >> I walked towards him. Though he was far taller than me, I tried to sound intimidating << Or i could put you under arrest for possessing unregistered Androids and we'd finish this talk in the interrogation room, you choose. >>

<< How unfortunate, I hoped we could at least finish this in my bed. >>

<< I'm afraid you would be disappointed, Mr. Kamski. >> I felt my cheeks heating up, but I managed to keep a professional look << I don't like taking orders. >>

He smirked, reminding me of that asshole Gavin Reed. They actually had something similar, like the voice tone or the color of their eyes, but Kamski was way more elegant than the other guy.

I walked back to my partner who was standing still in front of the pool, watching the human interaction between me and Elijah, then I turned to look again at the man << We're not taking you to the Police Station, nor we'll deactivate your Androids. I'm expecting you to help us back, Mr. Kamski. >>

Not even waiting for an answer, we walked out of his house, leaving him and the blonde Chloes behind, heading home.


	13. Shot to Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of the night Blaire got shot.

<< I'm so hungry. >> Blaire tied her hair in a ponytail <<We've been working all day, and now we're stuck in this shit. >>  
  
<< Once we finish here, I'm going to have some pizza. >> I stated, closing the Police car and walking beside my partner to the house we should investigate in.  
  
<< Oh please don't talk about pizza... >> She sighed << I don't even have any money left in my wallet, I will have some awful... something at home. >>  
  
<< Do you want to come with me? >>  
  
She turned to me with her eyes wide open << Oh... I... >>  
  
She was going to decline. As always. << Yeah. Whatever. Never mind. >>  
  
<< No, no! It's ok! >> She smiled << But... just if you let me offer you something in return. >>  
  
<< Sounds fine. >>  
  
She accepted. But maybe it was just because she wanted to eat a pizza, I didn't really have to be happy or excited about it. She just wanted a fucking pizza.  
  
<< I... uhm... >> She glanced around us, making sure the other officers weren't listening << I have some really good beers at home. >>  
  
Ok, she invited me in. Maybe it wasn't just the pizza that she wanted.  
At least, I hoped so.  
  
<< Well, let's just finish this quickly. >> I opened the door, entering the house's living room followed by Blaire just behind me.  
  
She looked around and quickly found a small pack of red ice just beside one of the three dead bodies. He was about my age, maybe a few years younger.  
  
<< Fucking drugs. But... there must have been another person. >> I stated. Their positions and the cuts on their bodies... they couldn't have killed each other.  
  
Murphy nodded, looking down at the many blood stains on the floor before disappearing in the kitchen, following the red dots. She was young, but a very good detective who could work almost better on her own.  
  
I knew she needed to be left alone to fully concentrate just like I needed my cigarettes, so I just went out to smoke for a few minutes before entering again the house searching for my partner.  
  
<< Hey, Blaire, did you- >> I stopped as my eyes met a bright red LED.  
  
A female android was sitting on the floor looking at me in horror, on her shoulders, Blaire's hands. She was trying to comfort it as it was still shocked by what it must have seen in the living room.  
  
<< Gavin, please get away. >> Murphy was looking straight in the android's eyes << He's not going to harm you, he's my partner. We're here to help you. >>  
  
<< He-He's... he's a man. He's going to... he will... >>  
  
<< No, he's ok. Trust me. >> Murphy's voice got sweeter as she tried to comfort the robot << Gavin, get out of here. She doesn't trust men. >>  
  
I couldn't leave Blaire alone with that... thing. It was unstable.  
  
<< I don't want to... I don't want him to hurt me... >> The android's eyes finally left mine and met Blaire's << I just didn't want them to hurt me anymore... Please... I'm sorry... >>  
  
<< He won't hurt you. It's ok, it's not your fault. >> She caressed its shoulders << You were defending yourself... >>  
  
If she was "defending herself", it meant that the robot was the killer we were searching for.  
  
<< Blaire, get up. >>  
  
<< Gavin, please, I can handle this. She won't hurt me. >>  
  
I slowly moved a hand to my side, reaching for my gun << It's an order, Murphy. Get. The. Fuck. Up. >>

The android stopped looking at Blaire to lay its eyes on me, noticing my movements. I already  had my gun in hand when it turned to my partner once again.  
  
<< He has... he has a gun! You lied to me! >>  
  
<< Gavin, put it down, please! >> Blaire raised her hands so that the android could see them << He's not going to harm you, believe me. >>  
  
<< N-No! You... you have a gun too! Why- >> It cried.  
  
<< I'm leaving mine on the floor, ok? Will you trust me if I do? >> Murphy slowly moved a hand until she reached her own pistol under the eyes of the android. I stood still, watching the scene before my eyes.  
  
She let it on the floor between the two of them, while I took advantage of the distraction of the robot to aim my gun at its head but the android was way quicker than me: it took Blaire's gun and shoot. I did the same, and managed to kill it instantly by making a hole in its forehead, while my partner fell on her back to the floor.  
  
I let my gun fall beside me, immediately taking Blaire in my arms, her blood covering my legs and hands. The damn thing shot her right in her chest.  
  
<< No... no, no, NO!! >>  
  
I couldn't think about anything.  
  
<< HELP!! SOMEONE CALL 911! >>  
  
The sound of the two shots was still echoing in the small room and in my head as I cried my lungs out for help.  
  
_I should have listened to her._  
 _I should have let her handle this._  
 _It's my fault she's..._  
 _She is..._  
  
I couldn't think about it. Just one shot. A single, fucking bullet, and she was gone in front of my eyes and in my arms. I was covered in her blood when I heard the sound of an helicopter approaching. Soon, a medical equipe took her from my hands to the flying vehicle, disappearing in the darkness of the night sky.  



	14. Make me Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't want to make any spoilers... xD read it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT CONTENT AHEAD!

I liked the silence of my home.   
  
I got so used to the sound of all the medical machines in my room at CyberLife that I almost forgot how it felt like being in complete silence.  
  
I let out a sigh taking my smartphone when it rang: it was just an e-mail, and there wasn't any message or missing call, even though I expected Connor to come knocking on my door in any moment, like he always did when he got any new investigation for us.   
  
Thanks to him, I could never relax completely, but I knew it wasn't really his fault... he was programmed that way.  
  
The older model of Connor acted just the same: Hank told me the RK800 once broke a window to enter his house while he was drunk and asleep on the floor. I laughed so hard at his story I cried.  
  
My bell suddenly rang as I was thinking about the stories Hank told about his old partner.  
I woke up from the sofa, ready to meet the grey eyes of the newest model of CyberLife's androids.  
  
<< Let me guess, we have a new case- >> I stopped when, opening the door, I saw Gavin instead of Connor.  
  
<< I... I want to apologize for today. >> His cheeks went red as he looked away << I know I am a complete asshole. I'm sorry. >>  
  
<< I... uhm... ok. >> I stared at his face, wondering if he had something more to say, but he kept avoiding eye contact << Do you want to... come in? >>  
  
He shrugged, passing over me while I closed the door behind us. I knew he had to tell me more than just "sorry", and I didn't want to talk on the street.  
  
Gavin sighed << Do you want to eat something? Or have you already had dinner, maybe...? >>  
  
<< Are you drunk? >> I laughed << Really, Gavin, you're acting... strangely. >>  
  
<< I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry. See ya tomorrow. >>  
  
<< No! Wait. >> I took his arm with both my hands, stopping him from walking away << I haven't already eaten anything. We could get a pizza, maybe...? >>   
  
His eyes finally met mine.   
There was something.   
Like something I should know, but I just couldn't remember.  
  
<< Why not? >> He shrugged, smiling.  
  
<< I think I need a beer. Do you want one? >>  
  
He nodded, following me to the kitchen. I reached for two beers in the empty fridge: the reason why I hadn't eaten anything yet, was that I had almost nothing to cook. I was always at the precinct, and when I wasn't, Connor would come and I'd have to follow him wherever the fuck we were needed.  
  
<< Here, I hope you like homemade be- >>  
  
As I turned to Gavin, his hands catched my face and his lips met mine. He tasted like smoke and lavender, with a woody and leathery touch in the perfume he was wearing.  
  
<< I thought I had lost you. >> He whispered, his lips still on mine << I'm sorry for everything... >>  
  
I pressed my face on his, leaving the beers on the table just beside us, then I let my fingers run through his dark hair. His mouth disclosed like mine as our kiss became deeper, while his hands moved from my cheeks to my hips.  
  
I let out a soft moan when his lips met my neck, slightly biting the white skin, feeling his hands caressing my thights under the short dress I was wearing.   
  
Gavin didn't come for this, though he's been trying to get in my bed since a year. I knew this wasn't what he planned, and not even what I expected, but his hands on me felt good, and I didn't want this to end.  
  
***  
  
Her lips on mine felt so soft this time, nothing like when I kissed her in the precinct toilet. I could smell the sweet scent of vanilla and sugar of her favourite shower cream, the same she always used after we exercised together during the training. I never thought a tough girl like her would like such a sweet fragrance, but it actually felt just perfect on her.  
  
I didn't want her to think I came here just because I needed to fuck. I could have had many other girls if that was my need, but no, I wanted just one.  
When my ex-girlfriend cheated on me and I left her, I realized it was better that way, 'cause the last times I had sex with her I caught myself thinking about Blaire. Every _fucking_ time. 

A moan escaped her mouth when I slightly bit her neck, slowly moving my hands on her thighs. I didn't want this to be a quickie, she deserved so much more that to be treated like I would have done with anyone else, like I always did with the other girls.  
  
She placed a hand on my cheek, turning my face to hers, kissing my lips once again. Her fingers moved to unzip my jeans, while she placed her soft lips on my neck.  
  
<< I want you... >> I whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek, my hands still under Blaire's skirt.  
  
She smiled, biting my neck << Then show me, Detective Reed... >>  
  
_Fuck_.  
She knew how to turn me on.   
And I really wanted to act sweet and all with her, but...   
  
I roughly pushed her against the wall, then my fingers slipped inside her lacy panties, making her moan louder than before when I touched her folds. She was already wet.  
I dreamt this moment for such a long time I didn't want to end it all so quickly, yet I felt like I couldn't wait any longer.  
  
<< Gavin... >> She whispered in my ear, her hands moving under my t-shirt << Make me yours... >>  
  
Our lips met again in a deep kiss, my body pressing hers against the wall.  
She was all I could think of.  
And finally...

She was mine.


	15. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going on an old mission!

As soon as we entered the precinct together, we realized it wasn't the best idea we could have had. Hank, who was inexplicably already sitting at his own desk, looked between me and Gavin for a few moments before laying his eyes on his monitor, mumbling something to himself.  
  
<< Hi guys! >> I greeted Anderson and Connor, leaving badge and gun on my desk << Any news? >>  
  
<< Shit, why the hell are you so cheerful? It's a fucking tuesday morning. >>  
  
I shrugged, smiling << I woke up like this. >>  
  
<< Yeah, yeah... I don't wanna know. Came strolling in like fucking lovebirds... >>  
  
Connor finally raised his eyes from the desk and looked at me, then at Gavin sitting at the other side of the room.  
  
I laughed at Hank's statement, sitting down on my chair << Let's just focus on our job. Any deviant around? >>  
  
<< Actually, yes. >> Connor answered quickly << We still have to find Ian and Erin, as you let them escape in Canada. >>  
  
Ouch.  
Connor was acting like he wanted to fight.  
  
<< Canadians have to deal with it, not us. >> I smiled him.  
  
<< We have to work on this, Deviants are our own business. >> He continued << We're leaving now. Please take your gun and badge, Detective. >>  
  
<< Are you serious? >> I gestured over Connor looking at Hank, who stood up from his chair, shrugging.  
  
<< He's the one receiving mission updates right in his brain. If he says we gotta go... then, we gotta go. >>  
  
I let out a sigh << This is going to be a long day. >>  
  
***  
  
I heard of some Deviants who managed to escape to Canada a few months ago. They must have been helped by someone. But who could ever help androids risking their own life? Someone who knew how it felt like being oppressed, and someone who thought they had already lost everything.  
  
I already had something in mind, but I didn't want Connor to know: I wanted to investigate alone on this. I wanted to understand.  
That RK900... it was like he wanted to punish me for letting those two escape from us. They only wanted to live their life, they didn't harm anyone... why should we haunt them?  
  
<< We're here. >> Connor stated before exiting the car, followed by me and Hank.  
  
It was a quiet place covered by the snow of middle January, with just a few houses on the street.  
  
<< I got the images of a nearby street camera showing an android the same model as Ian. >>  
  
He could connect to street cameras? I didn't know that. Hank didn't say a thing: maybe it was a feature the old Connor had too.  
I followed them to the first house of the street, though I didn't think this was the right way to spend our time.  
  
<< Police! >> Hank knocked on the door << Open the door. >>  
  
An old woman opened up carefully. We showed her our badges, but she just looked at Connor instead of us.  
  
<< What an handsome boy you are! >> She smiled << You remind me of my son... he was in the Police too. Come in, come in. >>  
  
We did as she asked.  
Connor didn't answer, but his LED became yellow. I knew he was searching informations about the old woman, he just... was designed that way.  
  
<< Connor, can you please... act a lil' bit more human? >> I whispered carefully not to be heard by anyone else << Just with this woman cover your LED, or take it off. I have... a bad feeling. >>  
  
His LED flashed red. Then, he looked around: on the furniture there were lots of photos of a dark haired man in a Police uniform.  
He scanned him.  
  
<< Ok, take this. >> He used the car's keys to take his LED out of his own head before giving the small light to me << I'll take it back later. >>  
  
He must have had bad news during the scanning process. Connor also took off his Android jacket while approaching the old lady.  
  
<< We won't stay long, Miss. We just have a few questions. >> He sat down in front of her << Have you seen this couple before? >>  
  
He showed her the photos of Ian and Erin. The woman carefully looked at them, then nodded << Yes, I have already seen that beautiful blonde girl... but not the man. >>  
  
<< Great. And... do you know anybody here who could help... or hide deviant androids? >>  
  
<< No, we don't want those things here. >>

I bit my lower lip, thinking of how Connor was lucky not being able to feel anything. I, on the other hand, felt like something cracked inside me when I heard that word. Things.  
  
<< This girl... I see her often. >> The woman added << I think she lives at the end of the street. >>  
  
Connor stood up, smiling, then he shook hands with the lady before we all got out of her house, thanking her for the help.  
  
We were about to go after Ian and Erin... again. I wasn't ready for this, and I didn't want to do it, but I couldn't go against the mission for the second time.  
I gave the LED back to its owner, who took it without saying a word.  
  
<< Connor... >> I placed a hand on his arm << Do you ever have... doubts? >>  
  
He tilted his head to the side, walking with me behind Hank << It just happened once. I had to decide what to do, if following my protocol and risking the deactivation or acting more... human-like. It took me more than ten seconds to take a proper decision. >>  
  
He inserted the small light in his head, reminding me of how much he wasn't human  
<< I hope you don't have any doubts about the mission. >>  
  
I shook my head, lying << No, of course not. I had... some time to think about my mistake. >>  
  
<< Good. >> He nodded << Mission update. We just need Erin Fischer for the interrogation. The android named Ian must be deactivated. >>  
  
I gasped, and he noticed. An almost imperceptible smirk curved his lips for a moment.  
  
<< Perfect. Less work for us. >> I stated before walking faster over Connor.  
  
We had to kill Ian.  
He has never done anything wrong, but he had to be deactivated. I wonder... how it will make Erin feel, to lose the one she loves.

_It's not fair..._

I felt the eyes of the RK900 on my back, studying every single move of my muscles.

_This is not justice._

He was trying to pull me over my limit, but I wasn't going to make another mistake.

 _This shouldn't be our job. We should protect the oppressed... not kill them._  
  
Before I could even realized it, we were in front of the last house of the street.  
"Johnson Mary" was written on the bell tag.


	16. Never Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... no spoilers.

What would you do if you knew you'd probably have to kill someone who was in the house you were about to enter? Well, Ian wasn't really a "someone" but more of a "something", still he was capable of feeling emotions and thinking like a person.  
To me, he was a person, without any doubt.  
  
My heart started racing in my chest.   
I wanted to speak with Hank about this mission and come up with something so we wouldn't have to separate Erin and her Android lover but...  
  
Connor had his cold silver eyes focused on me. He studied every single move, every small expression... everything that could help him understand if I was about to make us fail the mission again.   
  
Yes, Ian's life was precious... but mine was more, and I didn't want to have the latest and strongest CyberLife's model against me. No, thanks. I already experienced that. Still, I couldn't properly focus on anything feeling his eyes on my back.  
  
<< Do I have something interesting on my body, Connor? >> I turned to him, who blinked his eyes at my question.   
  
<< No, Detective. >> He frowned.  
  
<< Then stop staring at me. You're making me feeling uncomfortable. >>  
  
There were some seconds of silence before he talked again with his usual cold and low tone << Why would I? I am a machine. >>   
  
<< Yeah, but you don't look like a fucking dishwasher. >> I gestured over him << Please, I can't focus on the mission if you make me nervous. Stare at something else. >>    
  
He nodded, shrugging << Fine. >>  
  
<< Ok, you two... >> Hank whispered << Go to the back of the house. I will ring the bell, maybe they'll try to escape. >>  
  
We did as the Lieutenant asked, moving to the back, gun in hand. There was a door, probably a secondary exit, that led to a small garden.   
  
Connor blocked me with an arm, looking up to the windows << Don't move. Here they can't see us yet. >>  
  
We heard the bell ringing and then, after some seconds, the back door opened slowly.   
Connor aimed the gun carefully: he needed to be sure he was shooting the deviant and not Erin or someone else.   
As soon as the door opened and a figure jumped out, he shot.  
  
I didn't have the time to come up with anything to save him.  
Ian's body fell in the grass while Erin started screaming from the corridor. She ran to him, taking the lifeless android in her arms crying out his name between the sobs.  
I couldn't stand it.  
  
I walked a few meters away so that I would've been able to dry my tears without anyone noticing. I risked my life to save their love, but it wasn't enough.   
  
Ian was dead. Killed by my partner in front of my eyes.  
  
I turned just to see Connor staring at me with cold eyes, while Hank was putting handcuffs over Erin's wrists.  
  
I couldn't stand it. But I _had_ to.  
  
***  
  
<< You completed your mission. You did good, Connor. >> Amanda walked right beside me, a white rose in his hands << But there are still many other deviants around. You have to deactivate all of them. >>  
  
<< Yes, Amanda. >>  
  
<< How's Detective Murphy behaving? >>  
  
<< She is... quite neutral, I'd say. But she didn't interfere this time. >>   
  
Amanda nodded, throwing the white rose in the small lake beside us << From now on you will have a new name. >>  
  
<< Yes, Amanda. >>   
  
<< Your name is Kain. We have already sent notification to the DPD. >>  
  
I blinked my eyes, while my synthetic brain filed the information << My name is Kain. >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for Ian and Erin. Next chapters will be high in adrenaline btw... ahahah! Oh and...Kain.


	17. Against Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some action here!! And much more to come!

The interrogation of Erin was a complete disaster.  
She didn't say anything at all, and Connor -who just changed name in Kain- threatened her so badly she got a panic attack.  
  
She was still here at the Precinct in a detention cell, waiting to attend another interrogation... But I had something to ask her, far from the ears and eyes of anybody else.  
  
I wanted to save the other deviants, as much as I had wanted to save her and Ian. I had to know who helped them get a motor-boat to cross the river, because I was sure it was the same person who helped all those deviant androids some months ago during the Rebellion.  
  
I just needed a name.  
  
Erin believed me when I managed to secretly get to her and explained the situation. When we were on the river, she saw Kain trying to kill them both while I risked my life to let them escape, so she gave me the only informations she had.  
  
<< Her name is Rose, she is a human. Once in Canada, there was an Android family of three which helped us finding a house and a new identity... but I don't know their names. They were so kind to us... >> Erin shook her head << Please, save them. They only want to be free. >>  
  
<< No one is free. >> My eyes met the floor << But I promise I'll try. Thank you. >>  
  
I had a name: Rose. And three androids forming a family... Never heard of anything like that, but why not? Sounds sweet.  
I had to go find her. I had to find them all and make sure no one was going to hurt them.  
  
I was going against my mission, against the Police... against Kain.  
A shiver ran down my spine.  
  
<< What are you doing here? >> The voice of the RK900 came from behind me << It's over nine pm. >>  
  
<< Jesus Christ! >> I jumped << I- I forgot the... badge, in the bathroom. >>  
  
<< I'm asking you again. >> He took a step in my direction, stopping at a few centimetres from me << What are you doing here? >>  
  
Shit. He knew I was lying. He could read it as if I had it written right on my face.  
  
<< I ... just... >>  
  
Think, Blaire... Think! Fuck!  
  
<< ... I was searching for you, actually. >> I lied again << I wanted to apologize for- >>  
  
He slammed me against the wall right beside the Evidence Room's door, his hands taking grip of my jacket.  
  
<< Wrong answer again, Detective. >> Kain locked his eyes in mine << You wanna play? Let's play. >>  
  
<< What- >>  
  
The door opened and he forced me in, using Hank's password to enter the Evidence Room. It was the only place in the precinct without cameras, and we both knew it well.  
  
<< What did Erin Fischer tell you? >> He started, taking me by my jacket's collar.  
  
<< I- I just told her I'm sorry for Ian... >>  
  
<< I'm not letting you interfere again with this mission. What did she tell you, Blaire... TELL ME! >> He shouted directly at my face, slamming my body on the table in the centre of the room.  
  
I wasn't going to tell him about Rose, nor the deviant family. No, I had to find a way.  
  
<< You're just a fucking machine made of plastic! >> I punched his face, hitting the nose << I ORDER you to let me go! >>  
  
Some drops of thirium stained his lips and my knuckles with a bright blue colour.  
  
<< I don't take orders from _you_.  >> He hissed  through the teeth.  
  
There was just one thing I could do.  
  
<< I'll make sure you end up in a dumpster, right where you belong. >> My hands quickly moved to his thirium pump regulator, grabbing it and throwing it on the floor. Blue blood stained our clothes and both my hands were completely covered in it.  
  
I had less than a minute.  
  
I opened the door, ran up the stairs and quickly passed the corridor.  
I had to run faster than I could and call someone... Hank.  
Yes, I had to call Hank. I took my phone and composed the number, hoping he wasn't drunk or playing Russian roulette... or both. When I heard his voice, I began to explain everything, still running out of the precinct and then on the street.  
  
<< Kain is out of his mind, Hank! I... don't know what to do! >> I cried, taking a glance behind me, hoping I wouldn't see him.  
  
<< The hell did you do this time?! Fuck... don't go home, and don't come here. Find... a motel or something! >>  
  
Oh, that was a good idea.  
  
<< But... I have my car, he's going to find me! >>  
  
<< Snap out of it, girl! >> He shouted << Go by feet, don't use the car, leave it parked at the precinct. And turn off your phone... he has some sick advanced technologies in that fucking brain. I... I'll come up with something, just don't fuck up everything. >>  
  
<< Ok... ok. >> I took a deep breath << I'll try. Thank you. >>  
  
<< Stay safe. >>  
  
I closed the call and turned off my phone like Hank adviced me to do. I had to remember not to touch anything or he would find me in no time by following the thirium traces. Also, I had to stay away from the street cameras.  
  
A blue light brought me back to reality. It was a Motel, my safe place for the night. I ran to the automatic door which opened as soon as I approached it.  
  
<< Police! >> I shouted in relief to the man at the reception, showing him my badge << I need a room. If anyone comes searching for me, I'm not here. Ok? >>  
  
The man nodded, giving me the keys of the room.  
  
<< I have to ask you to open the door for me or I would stain everything with blue blood... >> I showed him my blue hands.  
  
<< No problem, Miss. >> I followed him to the external corridor where all the rooms were, until we reached the number 108.  
  
He opened the door, then lent me the keys. The first thing I did once I entered the room was washing my clothes, then I took a shower to eliminate all traces of Thirium from my body and uniform.  
  
I didn't know if Kain was even still alive after pulling out his thirium pump. If he was... then I had to come up with a really good plan.  
  
I lied down on the bed, lights off, covered only by a towel.  
  
The LED on my chest flashing yellow and red showed I was stressed. CyberLife would receive the informations about it... maybe I also had some kind of tracking device installed in my body? I didn't know.  
  
I just wanted to enjoy the silence of the room.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy~ hope you like this kind of chapters! More action to come.


	18. Terminator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kain is alive, Blaire has a plan.

WARNING!  
\---  
BIO-COMPONENT #8456w MISSING  
\---  
SYSTEM SHUTDOWN IN 0:15  
\---  
WARNING!  
\---  
  
My eyes wandered around the room, searching for the regulator Blaire threw on the floor before pushing me away from her. I couldn't move properly without it regulating the thirium flow in all the other bio-components, and my vision was red due to all the error messages the CPU was informing me about.  
\---  
SYSTEM SHUTDOWN IN 0:13  
\---  
I never thought she would have reacted like that, almost deactivating me by pulling off my thiriun pump regulator. I knew she had her gun with her, but she decided not to use it.  
Strange decision. Very questionable, actually.  
\---  
SYSTEM SHUTDOWN IN 0:11  
\---  
When I managed to locate the regulator. I stretched out an arm to take it and I inserted it in my abdomen. It felt good to finally have the vision back to normal and to be able to control again all the parts of my body.  
  
I had to run behind her: she could be at her house, at Hank's or Gavin's. Or somewhere near the precinct if she left here her car.  
  
I could also question Erin about their conversation, but I was sure she would rather die than give me any kind of information. Erin wasn't an option.  
  
<< Kain. >>  
  
Suddenly, I found myself standing in the rainy garden at night, with Amanda right in front of me.  
  
<< Detective Murphy is now to be considered a threat to our mission. Find her and bring her to CyberLife... alive. >> She ordered << Do everything you need to complete the mission. >>  
  
<< Yes, Amanda. Mission updated. >> I nodded.  
  
<< Good, Kain. I believe you won't fail me. >>  
  
I blinked my eyes and went back to the Evidence Room. I needed to find Blaire.  
  
\---  
MISSION UPDATED  
\---  
Find MURPHY, BLAIRE ELIZABETH  
Born 13 September 2012, Detroit.  
Relationship: HOSTILE.  
\---  
Additional Informations:  
Take her to CyberLife alive. Do everything is needed to complete the mission.  
To be considered as a Deviant.  
\---  
  
I went out of the precinct and immediately saw her car parked outside the building. She moved by feet. I tried to connect to her mobile phone, but it was off. I could still check the phone records and connect to the street cameras, anyway.  
  
\---  
ACCESS TO PHONE RECORDS, City of Detroit,  
Cell 0372.  
\---  
Murphy, Blaire Elizabeth.  
LAST CALL: 21.23 pm, Today 18 January 2039  
To: Anderson, Hank.  
Duration: 1 minute, 46 seconds.  
\---  
  
So, she called Hank as soon as she exited the DPD building.  
The cameras only showed her running out from the precinct and on a street, then it's like she disappeared. She walked so that the cameras couldn't record her moves... She was clever, still not more than me or my predecessor.  
  
I will find her.  
I never fail my mission.  
  
***  
  
I opened my eyes in the complete dark of the night. The alarm clock right beside the bed showed it was 12:19 pm.  
  
_Fuck. I didn't mean to fall asleep!_  
  
I woke up and immediately got dressed: my uniform had already dried and felt warm on the skin. I was so tired, but I couldn't really fall asleep again... Kain could've been near, he could find me anytime soon, so I had to be prepared and awake.  
  
I needed to find Rose and that family... but how? I just knew they were in Canada, and that country happened to be quite big.  
I was stuck.  
  
<< Ok, Blaire. Think. >> I told myself, walking around the room.  
  
I was a Police Detective, still I had to hide like a damn serial killer...  
  
<< Fuck! >> I punched the wall shouting.  
  
Ok. I needed to calm the fuck down, or I wouldn't be able to come up with a plan. I would have to find new clothes and color my hair to elude at least the human eyes, while to trick Kain... well, I couldn't. I just had to stay far from street and shop cameras.

<< I have something like 30 dollars left in my wallet at the moment...>>  
  
I could just go to some 24h shop and buy hair color. There was one at something like 5 minutes by feet. I was still dressed as a Cop and I had my gun, so it wasn't a problem walking around alone at night.  
  
Two hours had passed since I fought with Kain, I doubted he was still around here searching for me. He could either be dead in the Evidence Room at the precinct or searching for me at my house.  
  
Shit, a fucking machine frightened me more than anything else.  
  
<< So that's how Sarah Connor felt when she was haunted by the Terminator... >> I smiled at myself in the mirror, then took a deep breath before silently exiting the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! I promise much action in the next chapters... also, you're going to have me for what's going to happen. >:D


	19. Knocking on the Wrong Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaire asks for help... And finds answers to her questions.

\- 19 JANUARY 2039 - 9.53 am -  
  
I was about to do one of the stupidest things of all my life, and I was fully aware of it... But I had no other idea, nor any more time to waste.  
  
I took a breath, then rang the bell.  
  
A Chloe opened the door with the usual kind smile on her face << Hello. Do you have an appointment, Miss? >>  
  
<< No, no... it's an emergency. I have to speak with Elijah Kamski. I'm Detective Murphy. >>  
  
<< I'm sorry, but if you don't have an appointment- >>  
  
<< Please. >> I looked right in her sky blue eyes << I'm in danger. I need his help. >>  
  
Her LED flashed yellow, then she let me in << Come in, Miss. I'll inform Elijah. >>  
  
<< Thank you. >> I smiled her.  
  
A few moments later, a masculine figure appeared from the door leading to the red pool room.  
  
<< Well, well. Look who came knocking on my door. >> He studied my new look << Blonde hair suits you, Detective. >>  
  
<< Thanks. >> I forced a smile.  
  
<< Please, follow me. >>  
  
I did as he asked, following him to his "private rooms", while Chloe stayed in the pool room with the others.  
I was so scared, and I didn't trust him at all... but who could I ask for help? Elijah was the only one I could rely on.  
  
He walked before me, opening th door of what seemed to be a large server room, equipped with two metal tables like the ones used for surgeries. In a corner there was a machine for assembly/disassembly androids, useful also for checking their status. Nothing strange, as it was the private lab of CyberLife's founder Elijah Kamski, but I didn't like all those mechanical stuff.  
  
<< Mister Kamski... I'm sorry I rushed here without calling... >>  
  
<< Call me Elijah, please. >> He smiled, closing the door behind us << I know you're in a... uncomfortable position, let's say. >>  
  
<< I just... >> I bit my lower lip, looking away << I want to know, to understand, before taking any decision. >>  
  
Elijah nodded.  
Kain was behind me, and maybe even the Police. _Maybe, even Gavin..._  
No, I couldn't think about it, it was just too much. I had to stay focused.  
  
<< What actually is the cause of deviancy? >>  
  
<< Well... >> He started << Androids have been designed to serve humans, machines without any need to search for equality or rights. >>  
  
I walked across the room, watching the various screens that covered the walls << But somehow, they started thinking like humans, feeling something wasn't right about how they were living... and how humans treated them. Right? >>  
  
<< Exactly. Some kind of virus started spreading in their programs. They were merely... malfunctioning. Nothing more. >> He clicked on a button, turning on two of the screens << Luckily, in a few months any deviancy will be corrected, and all the deviants... deactivated. >>  
  
Wait. What? I turned to him, trying to look as neutral as I could.  
  
<< Deviants. They're so naive... >> He took a lock of my hair in his fingers, gently playing with it << Did you really think I would have helped you, now I have my own company back in my hands? >>  
  
Oh _shit_. I knew it was a stupid idea coming to Kamski's house... But I didn't expect it to be that stupid.  
  
<< N-no... I... I want to help. I need to know everything so that I can accomplish my mission. But they won't let me explain... >> I lied trying to turn away, but his fingers won't let go of my dark blonde hair.  
  
<< You tried to fuck CyberLife. I know it, there's no need to keep on telling lies. >> His deep aqua blue eyes were now locked in mine << Why are you risking your own life for a bunch of machines? >>  
  
We were so close I could feel his warm breath on my lips. His fingers were now caressing my cheek, slowly descending to reach my chin.  
  
<< Why give them free will then kill them for using it? >> I held my breath << They can think, they can feel... it's not wrong to want freedom. >>  
  
Then, suddenly, my mind went back to his words...

_"Did you really think I would have helped you, now I have my own company back in my hands?"_

There I finally realized: he was the one and only cause of deviancy.

There was no need for him to help me save the deviants now he was again the head of CyberLife. He created the virus to destroy the Company... but now that they took him back in, he didn't need them anymore. Old malfunctioning machines only had to be destroyed.  
Unfortunately, he made them become more than just machines... to my eyes, at least.  
  
<< How does it feel to have your hands stained with the blood of innocents? >> I hissed through my teeth.  
  
Both androids and humans didn't deserve to die for of his own whim, and many already had...  
  
Elijah raised my chin so that I had to face him, then he pressed a finger right on my LED << You're alive thanks to one of my creations. You should be grateful. >>  
  
<< I almost _died_ because of your creations!  >> I slapped away his hand from my chest << And don't touch me, I'm not one of your Chloes. >>  
  
He stared at me with a confused look on his face, and I realized he wasn't used to have any type of interaction with humans anymore. He's been living amongst androids since something like ten years.  
  
<< Listen, I came here hoping to find shelter... And help. >> I let out a sigh << I shouldn't have. I'm gonna leave. >>  
  
<< I can't let you. >>  
  
I raised my eyes to his face again. He owed me a favour, he knew. I haven't arrested him for illegal detention of androids the first time we met... the least he could do was letting me go acting like I've never been there.  
  
<< What does it mea- >>  
  
A sharp pain hit my neck unexpectedly.  
What was It? A needle...?  
My vision blurred as I lost balance, falling in Elijah's arms.  
  
<< W-what the... fuck... >>  
  
He took me to one of the metal tables, gently laying my body on it << Don't worry, I will just ask you a few questions and check your status. >>  
  
<< Check my status...? >> My voice sounded so tired as I tried to get up, but I couldn't control my muscles << No, I don't need to... be checked, I feel fine... >>  
  
I heard him answering something, but I didn't catch his words, then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot-twist is coming. I warned you.


	20. In my Head

I opened my eyes at the precinct, head on my desk as if I fell asleep at work. I've never done anything like that in my whole life, and it felt quite strange that I was the only person in all the office.  
  
It felt like I was in a vivid dream: all my senses were working perfectly, but there was also something... strangely unreal. Could it be the light, or the fact that I was wearing my Police uniform instead of my new clothes.  
  
I raised my hands before my eyes, studying them. There seemed to be nothing wrong... but I clearly remembered I went to Kamski's house in the morning after escaping from Kain last night.  
  
How did I end up there?  
  
I started walking in the corridor that led to the detention cells and the Evidence Room first door, wondering if I'd ever meet someone in there or if I was really alone.  
  
<< Hello. >>  
  
I immediately turned to see an elegant woman with dark skin looking at me.   
I have never seen her before.  
  
<< Hello? >> I answered, though it sounded more like a question << May I help you? >>  
  
<< How are you feeling, Detective Murphy? >> She took a step in my direction, staring at me with her black eyes.   
  
<< I'm... fine. How do you know my name? >>   
  
The woman walked past me << I know many things about you, Blaire. >>  
  
I freezed.   
  
<< I know you've been sympathizing with deviants. You've been an obstacle to our mission more than once, I won't let it happen again. >>  
  
<< I am not sympathizing with deviants. I have to protect innocents and I will, be them humans or androids. >> I frowned.  
  
<< That, I don't mind. But I know you have some informations... I would love to know them too. >> She looked over me, then nodded.  
  
In the very moment I turned to see what she was looking at, a strong hand caught my wrist, while two cold grey eyes were staring angrily at me.  
Kain.   
  
<< She's all yours, Kain. We need those informations. >>  
  
<< FUCKING BITCH! >> I shouted, hitting the woman with a punch right in her face, making her spit a few drops of blood on the bright clothes she was wearing.  
  
She just glared at me before walking away to where we came from, without saying a word, while Kain took me from my shoulders and forced me to walk before him.  
  
<< Kain! What the hell... I am your partner! >>   
  
<< Just give me those informations and no one's going to get hurt, Blaire. >> He answered pushing my back until we reached the interrogation room.  
  
<< I won't help you kill innocents, Kain. I never will! >>   
  
He took off his jacket and placed it cautiously on the table at the centre of the room after closing the door behind us << I will have those informations. You decide how. >>  
  
<< You can do whatever you want. >> I hissed << I won't tell you anything. >>  
  
His right hand reached for my throat and pushed my back on the wall.  
I closed my eyes while he squeezed my neck in his fingers, shouting at a few centimeters from my face that he needed the informations I wasn't giving him.  
  
<< I'm not telling you anythi- >>   
  
He roughly slammed me on the white floor, making my cry out in pain when my back hit the hard tiles.   
This couldn't be real. No, it wasn't.   
  
I was at Kamski's house.  
  
That meant... Kamski managed to connect me to some kind of program, and now I was trapped in there, in CyberLife, and they had the control.  
  
<< This is not real... >> I whispered, trying to get on my feet again << Is... is this some kind of virtual reality? >>  
  
<< You're not the one asking questions here. >> He slapped my cheek, making me hit again the floor with all my body << You're here just to give me answers. >>  
  
_Damn, it hurts like hell_.   
  
I was sure we were in a virtual reconstruction of the precinct, so even the pain must have been all in my head. It didn't feel like it, anyway, but I had to convince myself and endure the pain.  
  
Or maybe... there was an exit, somewhere. Maybe I could escape.  
  
He took me by my left arm and forced me to stood up before looking right in my eyes  << I always accomplish my mission, Blaire. And I'm going to make sure you won't get in my way again. >>

A cold shiver ran through my spine as he spoke right in my ear, almost whispering << I just need the names, Blaire, and you'll be free, I promise. >>  
  
I could resist some physical pain but... that was virtual. His actions didn't have any real consequence, he could do anything he wanted there.  
I knew some tortures myself, though I never ever physically tortured anyone during an interrogation, and it wasn't something I wanted to experience.  
  
But... I would never say her name. Rose was a kind person, she helped so many deviants escape to Canada. I needed to find her, make sure she was safe, protect her and the family of androids Erin told me about.  
  
I could try to remove his regulator again, but he was probably prepared since I did the same in the real Evidence Room the night before...or I could simply tell him a false information. I only had to control my face's micro-expressions to avoid him understand it wasn't the truth... but this was almost suicide. How could a simple human trick the latest and most efficient model of android?  
  
I went for the third option.  
  
I hit him with a hard punch in his stomach, then, with another one on his face I managed to make him letting me go. I rushed to the door, opened it and ran in the corridor with him right behind me.  
He was stronger, faster than me.  
I had to escape or...  
  
He jumped on me, and we both fell on the hard floor while I struggled for freedom under his heavy body.  
  
<< Fucking... bitch. >> He turned me to face him and pinned my wrists to the floor beside my head with his hands. I was breathing heavily, our eyes locked in each other's.  
  
<< There's no way out of here, Blaire! There's no exit. You can't escape. >> He stated, his voice calm and cold as always.  
  
<< You're going to fail your stupid mission, Kain. How do you feel about it? >> I tried to move, but Kain had blocked my legs in his << Are you angry? Sad? Or do you want to kill me for being an obstacle again? >>  
  
He didn't answer but kept looking in my eyes as his LED turned bright red, making me moan in pain when he squeezed my fragile wrists in his fingers.  
  
<< I'm a machine. I can't feel. >>   
  
<< But you do, right? >> I felt like laughing, thought it was probably just a mental breakdown << The deviant hunter is a fucking deviant himself... >>   
  
<< SHUT THE FUCK UP! >> He yelled, moving his hands from my arms to my throat again.   
  
He wanted power and control, I wanted him to kill me.  
  
Maybe if I got killed... .maybe that was the only way out of this virtual reality?  
I had to try.  
I had to push him over the limit.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides behind a wall*... don't hate me please, this is only getting worse... XD


	21. Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listening to the song "Haunting" by Evanescence while writing this. Yup, you're going to hate me. But this is what you came for... right?
> 
> WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT AHEAD.
> 
> First time writing this kinda stuff...it feels weird. Ahah

<< You're nothing but a pathetic bunch of plastic. >> She hissed while my fingers closed on her delicate, fragile throat << You follow all their orders and you don't even ask why... >>  
  
<< Shut. Up. >>  
  
<< C'mon... do it. >> Her hands moved to mine << Do something you want to. Break my neck, kill me. >>  
  
\---  
^ SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^  
\---  
  
No. She didn't deserve to get away from here so easily.  
  
Also... I wanted to end those deviants: haunt them and kill them made me feel alive.  
But... I wasn't really alive. I had just been created to look like a male human, made from plastic and bio-components that resemble real internal organs, equipped with a blue liquid that carried informations and materials needed by my "organs"... just like blood.  
I knew this, every Android knew this.  
  
And I knew what my mission was: get those informations from Blaire Elizabeth Murphy.  
But I also wanted to do a thing.  
One single thing.  
  
I lowered my face on hers, until our lips were so near I could feel her breath on my artificial skin. She tried to catch her breath one last time before I closed her plumped lips with mine and my tongue met hers in her mouth.  
  
\---  
^ SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^  
\---  
  
I let go of her neck and lips, finally letting her breathe.  
She was so beautiful down on the floor, under my complete control, I guess I could say I enjoyed that.  
It was against my program, I knew. I should have only tortured her in order to receive the informations needed by CyberLife, but there was something in this that I liked.  
  
\---  
^ SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^  
\---  
  
This error message kept on popping up in my internal eye, notifying me that something was wrong between my actions and my program.  
I wasn't a deviant. I was completely aware of what my mission was and I wanted to accomplish it, I just _enjoyed_ it. Was it... wrong?  
  
<< You'd better do what I say, Blaire. >> My fingers moved on her uniform jacket down to her trousers' belt << Or I will have to take them by myself, if you keep on hiding those informations. >>  
  
<< Don't you dare. >> Blaire pinned her hands on my chest, trying to push me away.  
She was so weak, compared to me.  
  
***  
  
A program started running by itself as soon as I plugged Blaire in to check her components' status. It was the virtual reconstruction that has been used as training for the RK900 units, a perfect copy of the Detroit Police Department and the city streets.  
It could be considered the upgraded version of the Zen Garden.  
  
I had to connect her with the CyberLife server so that I could run the diagnostic software, but I never thought they could take her in the virtual reality without sending any request of permission.  
  
<< Shit! >> I hit my desk with a punch, while the diagnostic ran on one screen. I couldn't unplug her, or she would present permanent damage to the microchips connected with her brain and the synthetic heart.  
Was even there an emergency exit? I didn't know, I haven't made that software... she had to find out by herself.  
  
I let out a sigh, laying my eyes on her while the two programs continued their jobs.  
She was... one of a kind, both human and android, in one single body. So fascinating.  
Little she knew of her potential and the surgery she went through... but I did. The prototype she was carrying in her own chest and brain was my latest project, and I had to make sure it worked. I couldn't let her die while trying to save from deactivation some machine turned to deviant.  
  
_"Don't touch me! I'm not one of your Chloes."_  
  
Her voice echoed in my mind as I caressed her cheek with my fingers  << You're so much more than those machines... >>  
  
***  
  
What did he had in mind? I couldn't think about it. No. It was too much for me to bear.  
  
<< Kain, I won't tell you those names no matter what you do! >> I cried out while trying to stop his hands from opening my belt and trousers << You won't resolve anything! I will still make you fail your precious mission! >>  
  
My attempt at moving my body under him failed when he turned me to face the floor << Please, don't... don't do it. KAIN! >>

One hand pushed me down by strongly keeping my neck while I felt him lowering my trousers and panties, revealing my pale skin << You'll be begging me to kill you. >>  
  
<< I'm already begging you! Please, don't- >>  
  
He caressed my naked hips and thighs before entering two fingers inside me, making me cry out for the sudden pain.  
Kain's fingers moved in my body slowly, then faster and deeper until he turned me to face him, my back now lying on the cold hard floor, while he stood upon me.  
My eyes were filled with tears waiting just to fall down on my cheeks.  
  
<< I will stop as soon as you give me those names. >> His piercing grey eyes weren't leaving mine, though I kept looking away.  
  
_"This isn't real."_ I had to stay focused on this thought.  
I couldn't betray Erin who gave me the informations nor Rose by telling Kain her name. I had to save all of them, for they only wanted to live happily. Who were we to take them away that happiness?  
  
I closed my eyes, feeling the tears finally coming down on my face when he managed to  open his own black trousers.  
I wasn't gonna talk, no matter what.  
  
_This isn't real._  
  
Kain got rid of my bottom clothes then pushed himself in me with one single thrust, making me gasp. I didn't even try to fight him anymore, as I knew it was useless.  
  
_This isn't real_.  
  
I had to concentrate on something else, though I could barely think about anything that wasn't the mixture of pain and pleasure I was feeling.

The RK900 turned me once again to face the floor, closing my wrists in one hand between my chest and the white tiles. He pushed in me deeper than before, slightly biting the pale skin of my neck.  
  
_This isn't real._  
_It's just... all in my head. It will be over soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well. It's not ending here... Blaire is a strong girl, so no worries... But I traumatized her a little.
> 
> As always, let me know your thoughts and ideas!


	22. Red walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers but Kamski is turning evil. You're going to like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me SO LONG to update, I didn't have any idea of how to continue the plot soon.... plot twist!!

I entered the precinct with a pair of hot take-away mugs in my hands, one for me and the other for Blaire. I ordered her favorite Caramel Milk Tea for breakfast, as I knew this would help her day start better. I was an asshole, but I wanted Murphy to understand that I really cared about her.  
  
She wasn't at her desk yet, and that plastic prick of an android was neither. How strange. Maybe they already left to investigate on some case.  
  
I left the two hot beverages on my desk before Hank approached me with a dark face.  
  
<< We need to talk asshole, follow me. >> Anderson walked past me to the break room.  
  
He waited until I reached him, then made sure no one was listening << CyberLife wants Blaire. I strongly believe they already found her... >>  
  
<< Wait, wait! What?! >> I couldn't believe my ears. How did he know? Why didn't she call me? Why didn't she tell me anything about this mess?  
  
<< Listen, Reed, I know you two are fuck buddies or something. I bet she didn't want to put you in danger, so she called me. >>  
  
<< We're not fuck bud- >>  
  
<< That's not the problem and I don't fucking care who she sleeps with. >> Hank hissed << We need to get to her before CyberLife does, and we could already be late. >>  
  
I couldn't think of Blaire being in danger.   
  
<< Alright. What should we do? >> I wasn't that happy to work with Anderson, but we only both wanted to save Blaire. I didn't want to lose her again.  
  
\---  
  
All I could think of was trying to find a way to get out of there. I was sure I had to kill myself, so maybe I could woke up in the real life.  
  
Kain's hands didn't leave my body even for a second. His fingers kept my hips with such strenght they hurt. I thought about Gavin and our night together, his hands on me, his body on mine... hoping it would ease the mental and physical pain I was feeling.  
  
...But it didn't help.  
  
Kain just kept thrusting in me with all his strength, asking me to tell him the informations Erin gave me.    
I wasn't gonna talk.   
Or...  
  
<< It's Sharon! >> I shouted, punching the ground with both my hands << The name... Is Sharon. I don't know anything else. >>  
  
I was lying, hoping he would have believed me after all the torture I've gone through.  
  
Kain turned me to face him, my back laying on the cold floor tiles, then looked at me right in the eyes full of tears.   
  
<< Please. >> I begged him, my now free hands  found his arms and gently touched his biceps << Please, don't hurt me anymore. >>  
  
My whole body was aching in pain as he finally stood up looking at me with cold eyes. It felt so real. I just looked at the ceiling, then closed my eyes feeling warm tears streaming down my cheeks.  
  
It was over. It was finally over.  
  
<< Informations updated. >> Kain stated with his low tone << Mission accomplished. >>  
  
\---  
  
I opened my eyes and the first thing I felt was that I needed to vomit. So I did, quickly jumping off the metal table I was laying on, throwing up on the floor.  
  
Kamski placed a hand on my shoulder, gently turning me << Are you alri- >>  
  
<< DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! >> I cut him off, slapping a hand on his face. His expression changed for a moment from kind to angry, then went back to the first one.  
  
<< Don't... touch me. >> I shook my head taking a few steps back, touching my body with both my hands: I didn't have any bruise nor cut nor anything I felt I should have. It's been all in my head. Kain didn't really rape me, it just didn't really happen to my body.  
  
I could get over it.  
I had to.  
  
<< Detective. >> He called << What... happened to you? >>  
  
<< I don't... feel like talking about it. Just... >> I remembered the needle in my neck << ...Why did you put me to sleep? >>  
  
<< I had to make sure everything was working fine. >>  
  
I nodded, visibly shocked.  
  
<< I... need to go home. >>  
  
<< You can't, honey, I already told you. I'm sorry. >> He smiled, turning his computers off << You're staying here for a while. >>  
  
What?  
  
<< Mr. Kamski, I'm definitely not staying here. I want to go home. >>   
  
<< Call me Elijah. >> He took a few steps in my direction, then took a lock of my hair between his fingers << It's for your sake, Blaire. >>  
  
I didn't like how this was going. I needed to escape as quickly as I could.

I punched him in his stomach, causing him to tell on his knees while I took advantage and ran away in the corridor we walked together before. I heard him cursing me from behind my back when I entered the main pool room, then I was finally in the hall.  
  
I opened the front door, ran a few meters and...  
  
...I couldn't move.  
  
My legs were like paralyzed as I saw warning red walls forming before my eyes.   
  
What the hell were those? Why were they here in the first place? I don't remember seeing them when I arrived. I've actually never seen them in my entire life.  
  
<< I told you. >> He panted << You can't go home. >>  
  
<< What did you... do to me? >> I asked, turning to face him, leaving the red walls behind my shoulders.   
  
<< You're my experiment, I need you here. Now, come in or you'll freeze, honey. >>  
  



End file.
